Falling Apart
by BurnedIce
Summary: Kidnapped by a malicious demon for reasons unknown to her, Kagome Higurashi finds herself trapped in an underground cell with a crazed half-demon, her best friend's boyfriend, a secretary, and a petite woman that's new to town. When she's dragged into a war that's been supposedly raging on in secret, decisions must be made and Kagome's not sure she wants to be the one to make them.
1. Lies Aren't Much Fun

**Lies Aren't Much Fun  
**

**. x . o . x .**

Kagome Higurashi's personal version of Hell consisted of a multitude of things that were often grouped together: cleaning her grandfather's storage houses for him, being told she didn't have to come into work (meaning she wouldn't get paid), and being reminded of the fact that she was a woman who rarely got to see her boyfriend due to his business trips. Sango and her boyfriend, Miroku Takemitsu, did it unintentionally of course, but still. Not exactly fun to deal with.

"Remind me," Kagome grunted, heaving a box up and nearly dropping it when the heavy weight surprised her, "how you got the day off, Miroku?"

Miroku grinned, taking the heavy box from her as if it weighed nothing. She glowered momentarily. "I lied and told my boss that my girlfriend, who lived alone, had caught an illness and couldn't take care of herself."

Kagome cast a glance at Sango, who was easily carrying a box that must have weighed twice as much as she did and laughed. "She's deathly ill," Kagome promised, fighting the urge to laugh again. "If anyone asks, I'm your alibi. You were at Sango's with your deathly ill girlfriend, nursing her back to health until her little brother could come to the rescue and take over. Kohaku Nakamura arrived at exactly eleven P.M. this evening."

"What if they want proof?" Sango questioned as she returned. She wiped her hands free of dust on her jeans, raising an eyebrow and propping her hands on her hips with a barely held back smile. "Then what?"

"...I'll get back to you on that." was Kagome's answer. The three laughed and returned to their work. When all of the boxes in the storage shed had been removed and was sitting outside in miscellaneous piles and stacks. Kagome handed Sango and Miroku a bandana, tying one around her own face, and they did the same. "And now," Kagome said sarcastically. "The dusting."

Sango moaned. "Can we just, you know, send Miroku in there? You and I can go get some ice cream down the street or something." When Miroku pouted, she patted the top of his head, her brown eyes gleaming. "We'll bring you something after you're done, I promise. My treat."

"As much as I long for the idea of leaving Miroku alone to do it, we can't. You know how Grandpa is about his valuables and we both know how clumsy Takemitsu here is." She received a scathing look from Miroku, and she simply shrugged. "It's the truth," she said honestly, shoving her black braid back. It fell against her back, stopping just under her shoulder blades.

"Can we just get to work?" Miroku sighed, exasperated. He grabbed a cloth to dust with, taking a deep breath before ducking into the storage house. Sango and Kagome exchanged mournful looks, then followed suit.

It took them no time to dust the entire storage house and soon they were returning the boxes to their homes in the storage shed. Rather than helping Miroku and Kagome, however, Sango simply began to dig around in a box. Kagome gave her a rather nasty look, but Sango ignored her in favor of pulling cloth out. "Whoa," she breathed, a smile crossing her face. "Look at _this_." She held it up, revealing what looked like a pair of nagabakama that a miko might've worn. "Where'd you get this Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged, not seeing the worried look that was exchanged between Miroku and Sango. "I dunno. We've had it for a long time. Grandpa pulled it out once. I'm not sure _how_ it's not all gross, he said it was there before he was born." Kagome peered into the box. "It's a complete set. See? There's the hitoe and the kasode, and the tabi and sandals, too. And here's the bow. Looks like there's a full set of arrows in here, too."

"Huh," Sango murmured, carefully folding the clothes and tucking them carefully back into the box. Kagome replaced the bow she'd been examining. She then proceeded to scoop the box up and quickly deposited it in the storage shed. She shoved the bandana that she'd been wearing into her pocket, tilting her head back to enjoy the smell of fresh air. "So," Kagome said, turning to face Sango and Miroku. "About that ice cream..."

"I have to go," Sango said apologetically, her warm brown eyes emotionless, however. She held up her phone. It was dead, but only she knew that. "My father just texted me, he wants to speak to me and Miroku about something." She rolled her eyes to the heavens. "I swear, the guy's determined to get the two of us married as soon as possible." She made a face, not noticing the hurt look that passed across Miroku's face when she said firmly, "Not happening."

Kagome sighed. "Guess I'll go alone, then," she murmured to herself. With her grandfather ill, her boyfriend away for his job, and her mother and brother at a championship for Sota's soccer team, she was home alone. And she wouldn't lie. It was lonely.

"I'm sorry," Sango said earnestly, biting her lip guiltily. "I'll come back as soon as this discussion is done with, I swear," she promised. But even she knew that it was unlikely. Sango was called for jobs often, and she rarely had time for herself, let alone time to sit with her friend at an ice cream parlor.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome murmured, waving her off. "Go, you know how your father gets if you're late."

Sango studied her friend. Kagome Higurashi was smart, pretty (even though she denied it), and one of the nicest and most patient women Sango had ever met. Not once in her life had Kagome lied to her face. Yes, she'd given a white lie about her health or something, but not like the lies Sango gave. Unlike Sango, Kagome wasn't aware of the hidden beings that plagued the world, hiding themselves from vision: demons. Half-demons, as well, but they were rare and hard to find. Sango longed to tell her the truth, that she was a demon slayer in charge of keeping the misbehaving demons in check. But it was against the Elders' laws, so she often found herself in a position like the one she was in now: unable to tell the truth and physically sick over the fact that she couldn't.

"Sango," Miroku said quietly, resting a hand on her back. "Come on, you know how Takeshi gets."

"I'm really sorry, Kagome," Sango insisted as Miroku gently pushed her towards the stairs that led to the street below. Kagome simply forced a smile onto her face, watching as the duo left. She'd be fine. She was always fine, never showed any fear or sadness in front of others. _Always_. It was the promise she'd made the day her father was murdered. She remembered the day easily. What person wouldn't remember watching their father being murdered in front of their eyes? Of course, her version was definitely different then what was the official story.

_"Kagome, stay here," Shichiro Higurashi murmured, stroking his seven year old daughter's cheek to comfort her. She was terrified. Someone had smashed through the window and was now climbing in. He kissed her forehead. "Stay here, little one. You'll be alright. Don't make a sound, alright? I don't want them to find you."_

_ "Yes, Papa," Kagome whispered, her large gray eyes full of terror. Tears streamed down her cheeks. _

_ "Remember," he murmured, shushing her and closing the closet door. "Don't make a sound. I love you, Kagome." With that, he turned away from the closet, heaving a huge sigh. "Alright, you bastard," he hissed. "You've got me, Naraku. Killing me won't help you." Shichiro smirked, raising his chin proudly. "You still won't win. The future has been decided; the miko told you before you killed her. You can't change the future."_

_ "Watch me," the man her father had called Naraku spat. Kagome watched through the crack of the closet door, her mouth dropping in horror. She could only watch as Naraku descended upon Shichiro, eyes glittering a malicious red. And when her father was nothing but a dead man that had been torn to ribbons, he turned to stare at the closet for a few moments. Kagome shrank back, terrified that she'd been seen. But then there was another crash, and Naraku vanished just in time for the door to fly open. _

_ Never before had Kagome been as scared as she was at that moment. This made her nightmares look like lovely and wonderful dreams. People with fangs, claws, and other features exploded into her home, and there was an enraged roar. Dizzy, Kagome thumped to the ground in the closet, letting a soft sob escape her. Silence suddenly fell and the closet door opened after a few seconds. Kagome gave a shriek, jerking back from prying hands, but they caught her and pulled her out._

_ The fear got to her. The child passed out, and hours later, she was found in the closet by her mother and a few policemen. _

Of course, when she told everyone what she'd seen, nobody believed her. Nobody believed her about the man with the red eyes and the people with fangs and claws. She'd been labeled as crazy by anyone she'd told and evenutually, she'd agreed that she'd imagined it all. The official story? Shichiro Higurashi had been murdered by a madman with steak knives and had died at around eight o' clock PM on April 4th, 1997.

Shaking her head, Kagome snapped back to what she'd been doing. She quickly locked the storage shed, biting her lip as she started down the steps herself. Yes, she'd agreed she'd been imaging things that night.

But why was she constantly seeing things out of the corner of her eye?

* * *

Sango stormed into the home with a furious look upon her face, slamming the door behind her, and Miroku soon appeared, following after her with a sigh escaping him. "Sango," he said with an exasperated sigh, "I'm sure it meant nothing."

"It did _not_!" Sango shrieked over her shoulder, brown eyes determined and angry. "You and I both know it doesn't mean nothing! That bow reacted when Kagome touched it, and you know it! We both felt that power that came from it, Miroku! You _know_ that something like that doesn't just happen!"

"What is going _on_ in here?"

Both young adults froze at the familiar sound of Izayoi Takahashi's voice. Her long hair loose and her large, expressive brown eyes concerned, she said softly, "You two don't usually argue like _this_. So what's going on? Did you have something you need to tell us?"

"Even you do not come here often, Sango," a deep voice said sharply as Izayoi's husband appeared beside her. Inutaisho towered over his petite mate, her head barely reaching his shoulders, silver hair swaying and mingling with her own pitch black. Golden eyes ablaze with curiosity, he continued, "What has happened? Have you come across any leads to Naraku?"

Miroku didn't miss the flash of hope that crossed Izayoi's face, the way she bit her lip hopefully. "No," he admitted, apologetic. "It's not that impor-"

Sango cut in, casting Miroku a sharp look. "I think we've found a miko." _That_ had Inutaisho's attention in an instant, and Izayoi straightened with an emotionless look. "I'm not sure if she's _the_ miko we're looking for, but I'm pretty sure she's a miko, Inutaisho." She bit her lip. "I'd rather not involve her if we could, though," she added quietly. "She's a friend, a close friend at that."

Inutaisho growled softly in response, blinking thoughtfully. "Do any other demons know of her? Has she been attacked before?"

Sango exchanged a mournful look with Miroku. "I'm not sure about her being attacked," Sango said honestly, shoving a hand through her thick brown bangs. "But she's dating one of your allies. Koga Arakaki, the leader of the wolf demons. She doesn't know that he's a demon, but...he protects her, keeps an eye on her when he's around."

"When he's around?" Izayoi huffed, her hope gone. "That boy is never around. I know that he's one of the best lawyers in Japan, but _honestly_! That's not going to cut it if she's a miko...should we send someone to protect her and keep an eye on her?" She turned to Inutaisho, who was nodding slowly.

"I think," he said slowly, "That I will have one of our men hang about wherever they live. Give me a location so that I may send someone to guard over the potential miko, Sango."

"Higurashi Shrine," Sango replied confidently. She frowned when Izayoi slapped her hand over her mouth with a gasp and Inutaisho automatically began to growl. "What?" the demon slayer demanded, confused. "Why are you two so freaked out?"

"It is of no concern," Inutaisho muttered, looking surprisingly sick. He shook his head to clear it. "I will order one to go to her tonight." He paused, glancing to his mate, who looked slightly deflated now that she'd learned that this had nothing to do with their missing son. "Have the demon slayers heard any word of Inuyasha just yet?"

Sango shook her head, her eyes flashing with grief and Miroku pursed his lips unhappily. Their shared half-demon friend had vanished nearly three weeks before after heading out to deal with a particularly nasty demon that even the demon slayers couldn't handle. "I'm sorry," she murmured, "We're keeping an ear and eye out for him though, I promise. Should we learn of anything, I'll call." She gave a wry smile. "I'm sure Sesshomaru's showing some uncharacteristic happiness that he's not around."

Izayoi gave a shaky smile. "For the first few days, yes. Now he's claiming that he's bored and is looking now, too." A frown encased her face. "His secretary, Ayame Sagimura is missing as well. She was a wolf demon, though not of Koga's particular pack."

"Who else?" Miroku questioned, suddenly thoughtful. "Inuyasha, Ayame... how many other disappearances have occured in the last three weeks?"

"None that we know of," Inutaisho murmured. "You believe that perhaps Inuyasha and Ayame were taken by the same person?" Miroku nodded, crossing his arms and Inutaisho admitted, "I suppose it's possible. I know Inuyasha likes to be alone most of the time, but he wouldn't stay away for this long. He always comes back, if not because I say so, then because he's worried about Izayoi."

Izayoi bit her lip, looking away. Steering the conversation away from one that hurt and back onto the original problem, she said firmly, "I'd like to meet this miko as soon as possible. She may be able to find him."

"We don't know if she is truly a miko, though, Izayio," Inutaisho replied gently, his golden eyes gentle. He glanced at Sango. "I will take a guess and say that this girl you speak of is Kagome Higurashi? The eldest of the two siblings?"

Sango blinked. "Yes, how'd you know?"

Inutaisho ignored her question. "A demon will be there momentarily." Without a single other word, he was gone, seemingly vanishing into thin air. Izayoi simply rolled her eyes, then huffed, glaring at nothing when she went silent. Recognizing the concentration on her face as the moments when they spoke through a silent bond that nobody else could hear, Sango turned to Miroku. For a brief moment, she wished she could share the same bond with Miroku, but quickly reminded herself that neither of them were a demon. "Better safe than sorry," she reminded when Miroku gave her a sour look.

Miroku let out a sigh of exasperation. "This isn't necessary, Sango. I bet the bow was just responding to echoes of Kagome's bloodline, that's all."

"Better safe than sorry," Sango repeated, turning away and biting her lip. She certainly hoped Kagome didn't catch the demon that Inutaisho planned to send. It would ruin all hopes of keeping Kagome out of the war that she herself had been raised to fight in. She didn't want her friend to be involved in something that she didn't have to be involved in.

"Sango?" Izayoi's soft voice had both looking back at the worried woman. She hesitated, then asked quietly, "You will look for my son, won't you? I'm worried about him. I..." She trailed off, then admitted, "I can't have any more children, and he's my son..."

Sango's eyes softened with a gentle look. "We'll do our best, Izayoi, but I can't guarantee we'll be able to."

"I know," Izayoi sighed, "But...I figured it would be best to ask..." She adjusted the simple T-shirt she wore, running a hand through her hair nervously. Curious, she asked suddenly, "Did...did Inuyasha know Kagome? Do you know? Maybe if she really is a miko...she could help us find him."

"They don't know each other," Miroku said quietly. "Unlike Inuyasha, Kagome's not wealthy in the slightest. She isn't all that fond of the rich other, no offense intended. She just...she's a normal girl who has had a hard childhood."

"Shichiro...he was her father, wasn't he?" Izayoi murmured. "He and Inutaisho were good friends when he was alive, and I was fairly good friends with Kaori. Unlike me, however, Kaori wasn't ever aware that there were demons. Shichiro kept her out of the war he wandered into." She bit her lip. "Naraku was the one that killed Kagome's father, did you know that? Inutaisho was the one who found him...and Kagome."

"Before Kagome stopped telling the story, she always spoke of people with claws and fangs pulling her out of a closet," Sango giggled, "Who would've thought it was Inutaisho?"

"I'd like to keep Kagome out of this if we can, but I doubt it's going to happen," Izayoi sighed softly. "With Koga dating her and the possibility of her being a miko along with her father's background..."

"It'll be hard, but we can try," Miroku said confidently. He glanced at Sango. "I'll help in any way I can, though it's not that much that a normal person like me can do. Then again, while you guys are all busy with the secret stuff, I can keep an eye on the human news stations and what not."

"People _are_ bound to notice he's gone missing at some point," Sango agreed, looking slightly amused. "With all the women who throw themselves at the guy, you'd think they would have noticed already."

Izayoi nodded her agreement, a soft smile whisking across her features. Miroku studied the two women with a thoughtful look on his face. Perhaps he'd be able to find some things that nobody else here could...maybe he'd _finally_ be considered useful to their cause and not just the human who wasn't able to do anything...

* * *

Pouting to herself, Kagome took a bite of her ice cream. She sat alone at a booth in the corner of a room, savoring the taste of ice cream by herself. Just as she usually did every Friday. Years ago, when she'd still been in high school with Sango, they'd come to this place every Friday to enjoy themselves, celebrate the end of the week, and, for Sango, to admire the man who usually came alone on the same day. It was only half way through their senior year that Miroku finally approached and ask if he could join them.

Now it was just Kagome. "Because my friends are too busy with other things to remember that I'm around," Kagome muttered in addition to that thought, scowling to herself. A child squealed excitedly as he and his parents entered the shop, and Kagome's gaze softened. She'd always loved children. _Always_. Even when she'd been one herself, she'd adored them. She let her gaze follow the child with an amused look as he bounced up and down excitedly.

"Should've known I'd find you here."

Kagome blinked in surprise at the familiar voice, her face breaking out into a grin. "Koga!" she squealed like the child had moments before, leaping to her feet and throwing her arms around his neck in greeting. He chuckled, icy blue eyes amused as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "What are you doing back so soon?" she demanded, "You were supposed to be gone for another week."

He shrugged. "The subject of the case confessed and was sentenced early, so I came back." He raised an eyebrow at her, pretending to look suspicious. "Why? There something you're not telling me?"

She simply laughed, throwing herself back into her seat. "Only that now I don't have to eat ice cream by myself," she said with upmost cheerfulness. Koga slid into the seat across from her, watching her for a brief moment before she said, "I got close to convincing Sango and Miroku to join me. It didn't work though, apparently Sango's father is still working on getting them married."

"Someone has to talk them into it," Koga snorted, rolling his eyes. He sat back, letting his arms drape over the back of his seat, looking out of place in his expensive suit while in an ice cream shop. "Since I've got the rest of the day off, how about we go out to the movies or something? We can go get some dinner afterwards."

Kagome blinked. "I'm not dressed for a date, and neither are you," she replied with a frown, looking down at herself. She was still dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans, followed up by a pair of converse. Compared to his fancy suit, she was dressed poorly.

"Who cares?" Koga snorted, "People can stare all they want. It's not like they can do what they want about it."

Kagome thought about it for a brief moment before finally giving a shrug. "Why not?" she said, her gray eyes flashing with amusement. "Let me finish this ice cream and we can go catch a movie. Are there any good ones that have come out just yet?"

Koga shook his head. "Not that I know of." Something in his pocket beeped and he paused to pull out his phone. He examined the screen quickly, then sighed, answering it. "Hello?" He paused, then let his gaze flicker to Kagome, who raised an eyebrow curiously, taking another bite of ice cream. "Yeah. Yes." His eyes widened. "Seriously? Okay, I'll make sure to do that. Who's going to be watching...you sure he's good for the job? He's fairly new... Fine. I'll stop questioning your people. Yes, I understand the importance of all this. Yeah. Thanks. Bye." He hung, rolling his eyes though looking more intent as he turned his gaze onto Kagome. "Sorry. People bothering me about...work."

"It's fine," Kagome answered, taking a last bite of her ice cream before standing. The suspicious look didn't leave her eyes. "Let's just...go and get to the theatre. Kay? I have to be home before Grandpa and Mom get back tonight. Mom'll be irritated if I don't get the chores I told her I'd have done done."

Koga frowned at the attitude that had suddenly appeared, but gave a curt nod. He headed for the door, pausing only to wait for his girlfriend before holding the door open for her. As Kagome slid past him, she suddenly froze, jerking her head around to stare at him. She narrowed her eyes for a brief second. "...Kagome?" he asked, voice cautious. "Something wrong?"

She studied him for a brief moment, breath hitched. She could've sworn she'd just seen a tail swishing around behind him. But instead, she shook her head to clear it. "No," she muttered, then firmly. "No, I was imagining something. It's not important. Come on, let's go see that movie you promised me." She blinked innocently at him. "You _are_ paying for it, right? 'Cause I don't have enough for more than movie tickets."

He rolled his eyes playfully, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "_Fine_, since you're obviously unprepared for everything."

"I'm prepared for everything and anything," Kagome protested, leaning into him.

"Sure," he snorted. He steered her towards his car, opening the passenger side door for her. Kagome, who'd walked from the Higurashi Shrine to the ice cream parlor, gratefully climbed in, happy to not have to walk the entire way back. While the exercise was good, it didn't mean the bookworm exactly liked it. "I believe you entirely."

The two continued their bickering banter as Koga climbed into the car as well, and they reached the movie theater after a short time. He helped her out of the car, ignoring the curious looks a person would shoot their way every now and then as they made their way towards the building. He pressed a kiss to her head, then made a sound like a growl in frustration when his phone went off again. "Dammit," he muttered irritably, scowling as he dug it out.

"You need to get rid of that thing," Kagome muttered, sighing as he answered the phone.

"I'm busy doing what _you _told me to do, what do you-" Koga cut off with a curse, earning an angry look from a mother as she walked her wide-eyed daughter past them. Lowering his voice, Koga hissed, "What do you _mean_ you lost her, Ginta? Did you report this? Great. Thanks. Just what I needed." He paused, glancing at a frowning Kagome. "Hold on," he muttered into the phone. He covered the mouthpiece, murmuring to her, "I'll be right back." He searched the area around them. "Sit on that bench," he nodded towards a specific red bench, "and don't move until I come back, okay? I'll be right back. This is important."

"Every call is important," Kagome sighed in exasperation, but did as she was told. Something in his tone made her want to listen. It wasn't often that Koga was worried, but when he was...it didn't usually turn out well for very many people.

He turned, walking away with the phone back up to his hear. She listened for as long as she could, then just gave up and sat back, crossing her arms with a frustrated look. "Every time," she grumbled. "Every single time we go out, he gets a call." He wouldn't be back for another half hour if her predictions were correct. And her predictions usually were. Not strange at all.

She let her head fall back, closing her eyes. Dealing with people was exhausting. Sometimes she wished she could just become a hermit and not talk with anyone at all. Become someone who just wasn't needed around for no reason all the time. Maybe even like her grandfather, who was generally avoided at all costs, even by their usual visitors. That sounded wonderful at the moment.

Taking out her own phone, Kagome peered down at it to check for messages. To her surprise, there was one from Miroku. Curious, she hit a button, then lifted the phone to her ear to listen to whatever voicemail Miroku had left. Miroku _never_ called women other than Sango, not even Kagome, though the other woman knew that there would never be anything between the two.

Kagome raised the phone to her ear, curiosity overwhelming her. "Kagome!" Miroku's message said urgently in his voice. "Listen to me. I was ordered not to say anything, but...I figured you need to know since this involves you..."

"Hm...little mikos running around without their big bag guardians to defend them? That's new."

The stranger's voice made Kagome nearly drop her phone, her eyes locking on a smirking woman that leaned against a corner of the movie theatre nearby. She was, strangely enough, dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono, her hair pulled up out of her face with clips that looked like they were feathers. What caught Kagome's attention the most, however, was her ruby red eyes, which stared unblinkingly at her. Frowning, Kagome snapped her phone shut, cutting off the message. "...can I help you?" she asked cautiously, glancing in the direction that Koga had gone. Something didn't sit right with her about this woman, and she desperately wished Koga would come back.

The woman continued in a drawling tone, as if she hadn't heard Kagome. "You'd think they'd keep you well protected, not leave you alone like this. Makes it easier for us, though, let me tell you." A malicious smile crossed her face, giving Kagome the shivers, and wind suddenly gusted around them, blowing her hair around her face. Kagome's face paled, and it suddenly hit her that this woman wasn't one she should be speaking with. "Looks like it's Naraku's lucky day."

When Koga finally came back, all that was left was a wide open phone, a voice droning out of it.

"Kagome! Listen to me. I was ordered not to say anything, but...I figured you need to know since this involves you... Remember when you were told to stop with the stories about the red eyed man and the people with claws and fangs? The story you gave about your father's death? Those stories are true. Those people? They were _demons_. Not all of the demons are so bad, I swear. We're good friends with a couple, we help them out. Or at least Sango does. She can tell you about that later. Anyways, be careful.

"Because it looks like there are some after you because of a very, very slight possibility."

* * *

**Glossary:**

**-nagabakama: **the long red pair of pant-like clothing that priestesses wear, like that of Kikyo's or Kaede's and, on occasion, Kagome

**-kosode:** the inner top that is worn underneath the outermost, much like a tanktop being worn underneath a shirt

**-hitoe:** the outermost jacket that is worn over a kosode

**-tabi: **socks

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Well. First chapter has been written for _Falling_ _Apart._My hope is that people who are interested in this will grow to like reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you for reading! Leave a review to let me know what you think so far!**

**Note: The glossary information comes from the Inuyasha wikia. **


	2. The Demon

**The Demon**

**. x . o . x .**

She stirred, the sound of dripping water filling her ears, her breathing, and what might've been other people. Cold stone pressed against her face, and the chilliness bled through the thin clothing that was meant for the warm beginning of Autumn. Letting her eyes flutter open, mostly concealed by her dark hair, Kagome gave a soft moan. _Where am I?_ She wondered silently, shifting her nearly numb hands underneath her to weakly shove herself into a sitting position. Her head cracked against something hard and she automatically hissed in pain, rubbing it.

"Watch out, the ceiling is low over there."

Kagome's head whipped around. Settled as comfortably as one could get in such a confined space was a tired looking woman, barely lit by light that somehow got in. Her red hair was tangled and messy, her skin pale and expression drawn into one of wariness. Green eyes gleamed dully, reflecting light, and when she forced a smile onto her face, Kagome was shocked to see what appeared to be fangs. When she shifted, claws and pointed ears were also revealed. She leaned forward, the strange white fur she wore rustling. "Welcome to Hell," she said bitterly, "Where the end never comes."

"Don't think like that Ayame," another woman scolded from the darkness. She wasn't lit as well as the other woman -Ayame- was, but Kagome knew immediately that she was young and petite. Her voice was strong, attempting to be reassuring. "Someone will come after us eventually. Especially you. The rest of us are just unknown weirdos." She flashed Kagome a smile that said woman could barely see. "I'm Rin Kentaro. This is Ayame Sagimura, she's a wolf demon. I'm human by the way, and over there- oh! Watch out!"

The clattering of chains, followed by an enraged snarl and a blur leaping at her had Kagome shrieking in surprise, scrambling back and knocking her head again. Cursing under her breath in pain, Kagome peeked at the strange being that had tried to attack her. He looked human enough until one paid closer attention. Long silver hair was matted yet shining in the darkness, and the blue pupils encased by red reflected as much as Ayame's eyes. In the feeble light, she could see what she thought was stripes on his cheeks, massive fangs, and long claws. He was shirtless, blood dripping from multiple wounds spread out across his body and staining the red hakamas he wore. His attack was cut short by the chains cuffed to his wrists. He glowered, straining against them for a moment before retreating back to the corner he'd been in.

"Wh-what the-" Kagome breathed, pressing back against the wall, terrified.

"That is the one guy we don't know the name of," Rin finished, sighing.

"Don't worry about him getting out of those chains," Ayame said not unkindly, "Those are charged with miko powers. He won't get out of those anytime." Curiosity, however small it was, appeared in her gaze. "Who are you and how'd _you_ end up in here?" Her nose twitched. "I smell one of my kind _all_ over you."

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome whispered with wide eyes. "I-I'm not all that sure..." She cast a wary glance towards the snarling man in the corner, then edged her way around to join the other two women. "Where are we?" She tilted her head back. There was more room above her head now, and she could see the walls of what looked like an underground cave or some sort of tunnel that had accidentally crumpled parts of the wall. "Is there a way out?"

"No," Rin murmured. Her large brown eyes studied Kagome. "We've tried looking around. Ayame and I arrived around the same time. He," she nodded towards the strange man, "came here when we were dragged out for a few hours." She shuddered, as if remembering something she didn't want to.

"And...he's a demon?"

"Half-demon gone full demon," Ayame corrected, "Barely able to get past the reek of his demon side, but there's a scent of half-demon there as well. Dog, if I'm not mistaken." She raised her chin proudly. "I'm a wolf demon." She cocked an eyebrow. "You didn't know they existed? Huh. Wonder why you're down here with us in this _wonderful_ place."

Kagome swallowed nervously. "You said I smelled like...?"

"Right!" Ayame leaned close, nose working hard, and then blinked in surprise. "Huh. Koga. Leader of the wolf demons." She cocked an eyebrow at the startled Kagome. "You smell like some other demons, too, but those would be the ones that dragged you here. How do you know Koga?"

"He-he's my boyfriend," Kagome choked out, "You mean he's a demon, too?"

"Oh, Koga's a demon alright," Ayame agreed. "I can't believe you chained that guy down. Wow." She gave a rueful smile. "We should be out of here pretty soon if that's the case. If you're his, then Koga will call on all the wolf demon tribes throughout Japan, and possibly the other demon clans that we're allied with. Maybe we _do _have a chance at getting out of here, Rin."

"Ha!" she barked out, "Told you!"

"What about him, though?" Kagome asked nervously, gray eyes shifting to lock with furious red. He bared his fangs, recoiling, and Kagome frowned. She could've sworn something had flickered across his face. Guilt? Perhaps some fear? Her eyes widened. He was frightened. Maybe only slightly, but scared nonetheless. And she could see why by the scars lining him.

"He's been like this far too long to be able to become sane again," Ayame said quietly, "He'll be killed. It'll be merciful and quick, though. He won't feel a thing." Sadness filled the female's face. "It's not his fault. He doesn't deserve to die because of this, but it's what will have to be done."

"Nonsense," Kagome retorted, some of her usual confidence back. She squared her shoulders, moving to step closer to the growling demon, but was interrupted by a loud sound. Ayame cursed, glaring suddenly as a doorway materialized in the darkness of the wall. The woman that Kagome last remembered stepped into view, still dressed in her kimono. Her painted lips curved into a smirk. "Ah," she mused, her voice nearly a purr as she snapped a fan she held open, hiding her face with it. "So the miko's awake. Naraku will be happy to hear of this...he's been wanting to speak with you since you arrived."

"Whoever he is, I don't want to speak to him," Kagome muttered under her breath. The woman seemed to hear her, however, and threw her head back and laughed. Kagome gritted her teeth irritably, the sound grating on her nerves.

"Too bad, hon," she drawled, "He wants to see you. Now, since you're up. Come along."

"Go," Ayame said firmly in Kagome's ear when she hesitated. "It's worse if you try to resist. Trust us on that. Kagura's _not_ nice."

"I can believe it," Kagome hissed back. She forced herself to take a deep breath, than walked over to stand before the Kagura. Her hands shook violently as she glared into her red eyes, then stepped out of the small cave. A growl followed her out and Kagura snorted delicately, muttering, "The mutt's going to piss Naraku off again if he keeps that up." Stepping back, the doorway vanished.

Kagome studied the area they'd stepped into. It was a strange, nearly glowing, white hallway. "This way," Kagura sighed, starting to their left. Kagome trailed nervously after her, letting her hands slip into her sleeves. Kagura led her through multiple winding hallways, leaving Kagome confused and bewildered until they reached a door that leaked a vapor that Kagome automatically knew was deadly. Kagura rapped sharply on the door, then stepped back to wait.

Within seconds, the door creaked open and Kagura stepped inside the room it led to. She shot Kagome a look, and she chewed quietly on her lip as she ducked in after her. Terrified, Kagome kept her gaze on the ground when Kagura began to speak. "Hey, Naraku, the miko's awake and ready to talk."

Within the room, there sat a man. His red eyes shone brightly within the darkness that was his mass of dark hair. A smile slid across his face, and Kagome might have possibly considered the man handsome had she not seen the harsh cruelty about him. Much like Kagura, Naraku wore traditional clothing, and Kagome found herself once again wondering why they were all wearing such things. "Ah, at last we meet, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome shuddered. His voice speaking her name was _not_ a fun thing to hear. "What am I doing here?" she demanded automatically, crossing her arms when he began to study her.

"You are here," Naraku began, leaning forward slightly, "Because I am positive that you are capable of assisting me, Miss Higurashi. I have heard from a little bird of mine that you are a miko, and I happen to be in need of a miko."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You're mental," she spat, "I'm not a miko or any other thing. I'm a human girl who's going to leave this place and go home." She scowled, though her confidence faltered when Naraku's eyes narrowed.

Displeased with her answer, Naraku glared. "Then we'll just have to convince you otherwise, won't we? Kagura, take her." Kagura rolled her eyes at the order, roughly grabbing Kagome's arm and digging her nails in. They bit into Kagome's skin despite the cloth that separated them. "You know what to do when we're trying to get mikos to cooperate."

Kagura grinned. "Of course," she practically purred, though the tone held no warmth. "I'll get started right away..."

* * *

He pinched the bridge of his nose, beyond frustrated at the woman nervously sitting before him. Because of her scheduling, he'd missed a meeting that was rather important for the company he usually shared with his half-brother and had lost a fairly good opportunity with another company. "I told you," he gritted out, "to schedule that meeting for four o' clock P.M.. Why did you not do as I told you?"

"I'm sorry," she said softly, looking near tears. Not that Sesshomaru Takahashi cared. She'd messed his schedule up. He'd never had this problem with his missing full-time secretary. Ayame would have gotten the time correct.

"Go," he muttered, snarling under his breath when she was out of the office. He leaned his head back, growling softly again. Never in his life had Sesshomaru thought he'd miss his secretary or, for that matter, his similarly missing brother. Inuyasha usually dealt with the people like this, hiring only the best that wouldn't need to be replaced within a week of working because he was busy with the paperwork and financial side of the business.

But lately...

"Sesshomaru."

He raised his gaze in surprise, startled to see Inutaisho stepping into his office. The demon in charge of their side of the war didn't usually come to where his sons worked. It was generally avoided, if possible. He disapproved of the construction company. "Father," he greeted wearily.

Without bothering to procrastinate, Inutaisho said bluntly, "Koga has called. The possible miko that I requested you send a demon to watch is gone. Koga confirmed that it was Kagura who took her, and has notified the woman's family. Koga assured them that he would call all contacts about finding her, and that includes you."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed irritably at the mention of Kagura. "Kagura took a miko?"

Inutaisho nodded, scrubbing a hand down his face. "Yes. Again. We think she was a miko anyways. She was friends with the female demon slayer, Sango. Sango and her boyfriend reported the reaction a miko's bow had to her though they doubt she noticed. What he wants with a miko has yet to be determined."

His son scowled. "Have you spoken to Mother to see if she knows anything?"

Inutaisho's expression went blank. "I have not spoken to her since our conversation over Izayoi six hundred years ago, I assumed you had spoken to her."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I will speak with her as soon as you have left." He paused, glancing towards the now empty secretary desk that could be seen from the open door. "After I have hired another secretary. The previous one was unhelpful and caused more trouble than they were worth."

"Ayame will be back soon," Inutaisho muttered, "Just deal with that work yourself until she returns. On another note, a woman came looking for you at my home earlier." His eyes gleamed as he suddenly leaned forward. "I have learned that Kimi has decided to thrust a few select demon women on you to see if you will choose one as your mate."

Sesshomaru made a sound of disgust. "I will speak to her about that as well."

Chuckling, Inutaisho left Sesshomaru's office. Rather than the traditional cloth and armor he preferred to wear over modern clothes, he was wearing a simple shirt and pair of jeans, earning a few curious glances from workers that were bustling around, figuring things out for the company. Inutaisho wasn't as well known as Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, but he was known enough by the people who knew his sons.

Upon reach the outside, Inutaisho was stopped by his impatiently waiting mate. Izayoi gave him a warm smile, greeting him by gently touching his cheek. To any onlooker, it would have been a strange greeting. But to them, it meant more than simple words. Despite the seal that kept his demonic appearance locked away, their bond relayed whatever they wanted. "Izayoi," he murmured aloud softly. "You were supposed to be at home with the security that makes sure you're safe."

Izayoi waved him off, laughing quietly. "It's fine, dear, there's enough people around that I'm safe." She kissed his cheek. "I came to tell you something important." Her gaze became serious and they started down the sidewalk, ignoring looks that were sent their way. "I looked into the disappearance idea that Miroku suggested. Not only have Kagome, Ayame, and Inuyasha gone missing," she said, eyes misting with longing for her son's safety, "But others have as well. A few human women and a human man or two, all with ancestry that includes those with spiritual abilities. The most recent was a veterinarian who has recently moved here, a Rin Kentaro."

"Interesting," Inutaisho murmured. "So even if there's a chance of people having spiritual abilities, they're gone..." He cast her a sharp look. "Izayoi, you must be careful. You are the most well trained miko in Japan at the moment. I don't want you gone, too."

"I know," she reassured. "I'll stay with you, Sesshomaru, the demon slayers, or in the house. And because I'm well trained, I can defend myself, too. Remember that, dear."

"I don't think I'll forget," he sighed, rolling his eyes, remembering their first meeting twenty seven years ago when she'd first began to full see through the concealment spells and had panicked when she'd quite literally run into him, panicked and terrified. He could still feel the shock of her powers despite the years that had passed. She'd run off, and it had only been natural (to him, anyways, as a dog demon) to follow after her. She'd backed herself in a corner- only for him to ask her if she was alright enough to accompany him on a date, or whatever modern people did.

A year later, he'd made her his mate. Despite twenty seven years of aging, she was still as lovely as she'd ever been. He raised her hand to his lips, lightly kissing her knuckles. "Mine," he practically purred. Under the seal, he flashed his fangs at her, letting his gaze heat up.

Izayoi's cheeks flushed. "Not now," she murmured, smacking his shoulder. He chuckled, pausing to kiss her forehead before pulling back. "Come on, I want to see if the demon slayers have any news on my son, Inutaisho."

"Our son," he corrected. "And they won't have anything new to say about Inuyasha, Izayoi. I'm sorry and it pains me to say it, but it's true. Sango will alert us of any new information. Come, we need to return home. You need to kick that woman out of our home and I need to look into a possible location of Naraku's."

Izayoi's gaze snapped towards him, eager. "Do you think...?"

"Maybe," the dog demon sighed in response, "It's a possibility that there's a hidden area near this suggested location. But I doubt that this is where Naraku will be hiding. Koga tracked Kagura's scent as far as he was able and it led to a warehouse on the outskirts of the city. I'm taking a few of my best to inspect it tomorrow morning."

"You'll be careful," she said sharply, "Got it?"

"Yes, yes," he muttered, waving off her concerns. "I've had my armor reinforced with stronger metal as of recently, Izayoi, I'll be fine. I'm taking Sesshomaru with me as well, and he's bringing his Bakusaiga. Tenseiga will remain here."

"What about So'unga and Tetsusaiga?" Izayoi questioned. "You'll be taking the So'unga, right? And Tetsusaiga will stay here as well?"

"No, Tetsusaiga will come with me just in case we do find our son," Inutaisho replied quietly, "It would not surprise me if his demon blood has come into effect should he be alive." He grimaced at his own words and Izayoi's gaze dropped, upset.

Over eight hundred years ago, Inutaisho had met a human woman. He'd grown to love her despite her humanity, and had eventually made her his mate despite the demon he'd wed for political purposes' fury. As demons were only allowed one true mate in their lifetimes, the female had threatened to kill her. Until Inutaisho had sent her off and the human woman had given birth to his second son, Inuyasha. Kimi hadn't had to do anything to her, and the Lord of the West had lost his mate to complications.

Centuries later, he'd discovered her reincarnation. Izayoi had run into him and he'd fallen even harder for this human woman, who was unable to have children yet claimed Inuyasha as her own. Despite being an adult and having problems with trust due to his half-demon blood, he'd somehow accepted her as his mother and did his best to take care of her if he was able. It was as if he was her true son and she was his true mother.

Inutaisho was more than fine with it.

Sesshomaru, however, simply accepted it and avoided her as much as possible.

"We will find him," Inutaisho said firmly, raising his chin proudly. "I promise."

Inutaisho had never broken a promise. Especially not a promise to his mate, and she knew it.

Suddenly, Izayoi stumbled before crumpling to her knees, head clutched in her hands and eyes searching the air blankly without blinking. In an instant, Inutaisho was kneeling beside her, concerned. "Izayoi?" he demanded, fighting the urge to growl when a man hurried over to see if they needed help. "She's fine," Inutaisho snapped, chasing the man off by letting his seal falter for a moment.

_Gray eyes stared dully at a cracked concrete floor that was stained with blood, both old and fresh. What had once been nice, stylish clothing was now torn and bloody. Shiny raven hair now hung around her face in clumps created by blood and sweat, and any confidence that she'd once had was gone. Slowly, she let her head raise, though it lolled when unconsciousness threatened to close in on her. Tied down, she couldn't move much._

_ A woman with ruby red eyes and a smirk advanced, fan in hand. "Not so fun, is it?" she taunted. "If you'd hurry up and let those powers loose, we could stop and move on."_

_ Blood bubbled at her lips as she rasped, "I don't know what you're talking about." A choked sob escaped her lips. "Please, stop."_

_ She snapped her fan shut, tapping her lower lip with the tip of it. "Hm...I think _not_-" She cut off, tilting her head as if listening in on something. A pout seemed to appear on his face. "Oh, fine. I have orders to send you back to that fun little new home of yours." She flicked her fan open and stepped forward. "Let's see if we can get you to a few centimeters away from cute little doggie boy down the hall..."_

Izayoi blinked for a few moments, slowly becoming aware of the flurry of activity around her. There was a familiar warm body pressed up against her own, concern etched into the owner's brow as he mouthed her name in concern and glared at people to stay away. She shook her head slowly to clear it, touching Inutaisho's cheek to reassure him. "I'm fine," she whispered, "I'm okay, Inutaisho, we need to go home."

Visions always tired her out. And she needed to discuss the contents of this one in particular with him. He shot her a look of anger and she gave him a desperate look as he helped her up. "I'm fine," she reassured a few people who'd gathered around to make sure she was okay. "I'm perfectly fine. I just tripped. Inutaisho-"

"Come on," he murmured, "I've got you." He easily picked her up, grip tight around her. "Are you alright?"

"Vision," she breathed in his ear, then nodded, saying louder, "I'm fine, just tripped like I said, dear."

His gaze hardened and he gave a curt nod to show he'd heard her. Without another word to anyone around them, who still continued to look on anxiously, he strode quickly down the street. Izayoi pulled out his phone, silently holding it to his ear as he ordered their driver to bring their limo around. They said nothing aloud when they'd climbed into the limo. But, within their minds, a conversation of possibilities raged on.

* * *

Kagome winced as she was shoved, landing clumsily on the ground in the strange cave as the doorway vanished. Chains clinked when the silver haired demon snarled and shifted unhappily, but it was silent other than that. Ayame and Rin had disappeared, and in the back of her mind, Kagome felt a flash of worry for the other two women. A quiet moan escaped her lips.

She wanted to go home. Desperately. She wanted to leave all of this darkness and pain behind and return to her home at Higurashi Shrine. A sob escaped her lips as she laid there, too sore to move. Her body shaking with exhaustion, all she could do was lay there and listen to the demon's low growl, which was somehow soothing.

After a few minutes of quiet crying, Kagome forced back her terror and tears and crawled further into the cave to curl up in a ball at the edge. No wonder Ayame had looked so tired. Kagome couldn't blame her. Tired, Kagome shifted carefully before closing her eyes- only to open them when the demon suddenly made a sound she hadn't heard him make yet. A quiet whistling whine.

Kagome let her gray eyes flutter open and tiredly examine the man. He was crouched in the corner, ready to defend himself, though his growling had suddenly stopped. His red eyes peered curiously at her, and he seemed almost intrigued by the bloody human woman he suddenly found himself imprisoned with. "Huh," Kagome muttered, resting her chin on her knees as he stared into her eyes. "Looks like we're in the same boat now. Maybe if we can get you on our side, we have a chance at getting out of here."

He curled his lips back and bared his fangs in response to her words and Kagome sighed in response, closing her eyes to doze and try to ignore the pain that rippled through her. "Guess not," she mumbled.

As her breathing deepened, the demon fell silent again, going still and studied her. His head tilted just slightly to the side, like a curious puppy, and he breathed in sharply, trying to catch another whiff of her scent when it wasn't full of blood. He'd smelled something strange on her. He'd smelled it once before, not too long ago, but he couldn't remember where and his feral mind couldn't bring itself to care about it.

But her scent was soothing. And despite the craving for fighting, violence, and blood that he felt, he desired her more. A smirk crossed his face at the thought, but was gone almost as quickly. He couldn't possibly desire a human woman more than her death. Not when she was as bloody as the one before him. Her blood called to him, and he leaned forward, longing to be free of the chains so that he could rip her apart and hear her screams.

At the same time, however, he didn't want to rip her apart and hear her screams- of pain anyway. Other screams, perhaps he'd like.

He growled in frustration, tugging again at the cuffs that held him there. The torture that he and the other two females had been put through over the course of the days was slowly beginning to drive even him crazier than he already felt. He wanted to kill. And he wasn't getting the chance to. And to him, that was more frustrating then not being able to get to the owner of the scent that whisked across his senses.

A soft woof escaped him before he could help it, but any sound was cut off when the cave was suddenly flooded with light again. Like minutes before, another human, the smallest of the tree, appeared, her gaze emotionless. He followed her warily with narrowed eyes as she stumbled over to make sure the one he wanted was okay.

Aware of the demon watching them, Rin gently touched Kagome's arm. The older woman jumped, jerking away in fear and pain, but then relaxed when she realized who it was. "Rin," Kagome slurred tiredly, "You scared me."

"You didn't cooperate," Rin said bluntly, gently examining her torn up arm. Kagome lifted her shoulders weakly in a shrug. "Even Ayame cooperates to avoid this...the only one who doesn't is _him_." She shot a look at the demon, who glared back, growling again. "You have to cooperate with Naraku, or Kagura, or whoever else shows up to take you away. Trust me. It's better." The doorway opened a third time, and the demon grumbled irritably. "Oh," she murmured, "Supper's here."

"They _feed_ us?" Kagome muttered, surprised.

And feed them they did. A bowl full of food for each person, excluding the demon and including Ayame's dinner, was shoved in seconds before the light was gone. Rin hurried over, bring a bowl of soup to Kagome and taking a bread roll for herself to go with her soup. "The food's not half bad," Rin promised when Kagome eyed it nervously.

"What about him?" Kagome asked, setting her bowl aside. The demon was openly staring at their food, and it made Rin snort in amusement as she muttered, "Good luck getting close enough to get him to eat if he wants. Ayame says he usually just ignores the food or tosses it aside."

"Well I'm going to try," Kagome murmured, "I don't think he deserves to starve..." She picked up the roll that had been put in her own soup, slowly standing. She took a deep breath, acknowledging Rin's wide eyed stare as she began to edge carefully towards the demon. Pretending Rin wasn't there and shivering at the furious look that was being sent at her, she moved until she was a few inches from him. Relieved that he was leaning forward, growling furiously now and straining against his chains so he couldn't lunge and attack, she forced herself to smile. She held out the roll. "Here," she offered quietly.

His growl cut off for a brief second before starting up again, this time at full force though it seemed almost uncertain. He scowled at her and Kagome found her eyes traveling up to examine something she hadn't noticed before.

And despite the situation, she giggled.

"Kagome?" Rin called warily, worried at the fact that the woman was laughing in their situation. Kagome only turned and smiled broadly, roll carefully grasped in a hand caked in blood as she rested it on her knee.

"His ears," she explained, turning back to the utterly confused demon. Now nervous, he struggled to lunge further forward and bite her, but she remained relaxed and didn't move. "He doesn't have regular ears, Rin, he has dog ears. They're kinda cute." Said ears were flattened against his head in anger and nervousness, but she could care less. _If he wasn't going to kill me and we were in a different situation..._ she thought, looking longingly at them.

He snarled again and she focused, waiting until his mouth was dropped open to create a strange snarlish bark. Then she simply popped the roll in between his teeth and darted away to stand beside the sitting Rin as he coughed in surprise, jerking back and trying to spit it out. When it remained stuck in his fangs, he moved back to use his hands, growling irritably as he pulled it out of his mouth. He stared at it for a few moments, glanced up, then tore it apart, devouring it immediately. It was gone within seconds and Rin's mouth dropped open. "Jeez," she whispered.

"Knew he was hungry," Kagome murmured, snatching Rin's roll away from her hand. Rin protested, then pouted when she tossed it over to the demon and he devoured that one as well. "I feel like we're feeding a wild dog," Kagome commented, noting the demons now curious stare as she settled down to eat her own soup. One bite and she sighed. "Why does food in a place like this have to taste so good?"

"No clue," Rin muttered. They ate their soup in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. Kagome pursed her lips thoughtfully. Should they get out of there, she decided that she wanted to remain in contact with the woman beside her. She was sweet, and Kagome had a feeling that she wouldn't mind becoming good friends. Sango would like her, Kagome was sure.

Grief and homesickness suddenly filled her and she set the soup aside, pulling her knees to her chest. She wanted to go home. Koga would be worried, and her mother would be returning shortly with Sota. For all she knew, she might already be home, waiting for her daughter to show up. Something that would never happen at this rate.

The demon suddenly gave a soft sound and Rin looked up in surprise. "I've been here for a while. He's never done this before."

"Ayame said he's gone mental, right? What if we can get him to calm down, think straight?" Kagome asked quietly. "Maybe we'd have a better chance at getting out."

"Good luck with that," Rin sighed, setting her empty bowl aside. She crossed her arms thoughtfully. "I hope someone notices I'm gone soon. I have a dog that needs to be taken care of." She pinched the bridge of her nose irritably. "I'm thinking he'll have upset the neighbors by now, so...maybe he'll be okay."

"I'm sure he is," Kagome reassured. "How long have you been here?"

Rin shrugged. "A couple weeks, I think. Ayame's been here longer than I have and he's been here longer than both of us. There was another girl when Ayame showed up. She's gone now." Rin shuddered. "Trust me, Kagome. You want to do what they want. Please. I can tell you're a good person. Don't let them kill you."

"Trust me," Kagome said firmly, "I don't plan on dying in here." She hoped. She really should have insisted that Koga and her wait till the next day to go to the movies, she thought. If they hadn't gone to the movies, then this wouldn't have happened.

The two women leaned on one another, sighing quietly and earning a laugh from the one they leaned against. Before long, they were sleeping, resting in preparation for the days that were to come while the demon simply sat there, watching the one who'd stuffed a roll in his mouth with open curiosity.

* * *

Chewing on her lip, Kaori Higurashi stared out the window of her living room with a worried look upon her face. Sitting across her with his head in his hands, worry written across his face, was Sota. The seventeen year old suddenly glanced at his mother. "Why does it always happen to our family?" he said softly, referring to Akio Itoh, Kaori's ill father, the death of his own father, and then Kagome's disappearance. "Can't somebody else suffer?"

"Koga's looking for her, he'll find her," Kaori promised, her gaze distant and full of grief. But she knew. She knew that others had vanished recently and hadn't been heard from again. Tears gathered in her eyes again. "Oh, Kagome," she breathed.

The front door opened then closed quietly and both glanced up to see Koga stride in, icy blue eyes troubled. He shoved a hand through his hair, looking exhausted as he dropped down onto the couch next to Sota. "No luck, yet. I have nearly a hundred or so people of mine all out looking for her."

"I'm sure something will come up soon," Kaori murmured, disappointment crossing her face.

"I'm sorry, Kaori," Koga murmured, "This is my fault, I shouldn't have left her for even a second with those kidnappers running around. I _will_ find her if it is at all possible." Unknown to Kaori, he was certain of who'd kidnapped his girlfriend. Naraku had struck again, or Kagura at least. He'd recognized her scent coating Kagome's abandoned phone. Knocking on the door startled them out of their thoughts. "I'll get it," Koga said gently, standing swiftly. "It might be one of the people I sent out..."

It wasn't. Instead it was Sango, who automatically lashed out with a hand to crack across his face. Koga jerked back with a yelp of surprise as the demon slayer shoved her face close to his. "You bastard," she whispered as he backed away, recognizing the deadly look in her eyes. "You let her get... you caused a human harm, Koga, I have no reason _not_ to kill you right now."

"I'm looking for her," Koga said defensively, hands up in surrender. "I'm not giving up on her, I have some of my pack looking for her, Sango."

"You better," she replied darkly as Miroku slid inside beside her. "Inutaisho does as well, now, and he's taking Sesshomaru to check out a werehouse that you supposedly found, along with another demon or two. You're not one of them."

Koga's gaze shifted away from the slayer. "I can't. A member of my pack made an appointment with me days ago and wants me to go make sure one of his group isn't a traitor supporting Naraku."

Sango stared at him, giving the wolf demon a death glare for a few moments before shoving past him in favor of going to speak quietly with Kaori. Miroku watched after her, a strange expression on his face before he turned to Koga. "I need to talk with you."

Koga raised an eyebrow. "_You_ want to talk to _me_? This is new." He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall as Miroku made sure Sango wasn't anywhere near before leaning forward to speak.

"I have a plan..."

* * *

**Glossary:**

**-hakama:** a pair of Japanese pant-like clothing

**-miko:** in this fanfiction (and most others), the term miko refers to a Japanese priestess with spiritual abilities

* * *

**A/N:**

**New chapter is up and going. ^_^ I'm working on making each chapter longer, so. :) I hope you enjoyed! **

**Note: This chapter? I came up with the glossary's explanation. |D**

* * *

**Lilliana Hana: **Thank you! :) I've been working hard at it, the writing as well as the plot!


	3. Failing Attempts Are the Worst

**Failing Attempts Are the Worst**

**. x . o . x .**

"Try harder!" Kagura snapped, sending a miniature sized blade of wind soaring at Kaome. Kagome struggled desperately to do as she was told, trying to throw up a barrier as Rin had been told to teach her throughout the night. But the exhausted girl just cried out in pain when the wind streaked across her outstretched palm and left a gash that dripped blood. Kagura curled her lip in a sneer, snapping her fan shut. "We're obviously not getting anywhere. I suppose you'll have to be handed over to Hakudoshi or Kanna or Byakuya..." She smirked. "Maybe even Naraku himself will come to deal with you."

Kagome shuddered at the thought though she said nothing. Nothing _could_ be said. "Miss Kentaro will have to work harder with you tonight if you want to survive Hakudoshi," the demon taunted before tucking her fan into the obi of her kimono. She grabbed Kagome's arm, dragging her to her feet, her nails biting harshly into her already flawed skin. "Come on, I've got better things to do."

Kagome just let her drag her back to the cell she'd called home the last few days. Or, at least, she thought it was days. Rin had told her it was days. In that span of time, Kagome had learned that Rin had just a hint of the abilities that Naraku was looking for in herself and could raise a barrier, just like they were trying to get Kagome to do. Ayame was slowly but surely becoming more and more unresponsive to the demons' demands, and the strange silver-haired demon was only growing wilder with each passing day.

It took only a matter of minutes for Kagome to find herself alone with the demon, who looked a little worse for the wear after a session with Naraku. He was slumped in his corner, breathing harshly. The tranquilizer must not have worn off just yet, she thought, going to sit in her usual spot, which happened to have shifted to a spot mere feet away from the demon.

So long as she stayed beside him when he was there, whoever stopped by to "play" generally left her alone. Of course, she couldn't get any closer, but...

Suddenly, something warm whisked across her cheek and Kagome gasped as her head jerked around in its direction only for a strangled shriek to escape her. The demon had strained against the chains that kept him from killing them, his eyes ablaze with fury and his teeth bared. His nose had nearly brushed against hers, he was so close, and a low growl thundered in his chest. "Oh my-" she breathed, recoiling away a few inches before going still when he huffed, looking more annoyed then angry. The cute ears atop his head were pricked towards her. "Did they extend your chains?" Kagome mused, knowing she'd receive no answer.

He made a sound that was between a whine and a snarl, making her wince at the strange pitch that irritated her ears. Suddenly, to her surprise, the demon heaved a huge sigh before backing up and dropping back onto his haunches, his eyes never leaving Kagome's pale face. Hesitant, she returned to her spot, relieved when he didn't move. Aware of the eyes that trailed down her face and body, she pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. He couldn't reach her.

Almost immediately, his breath was once again whisking across her face, though the growl had vanished. Confused, Kagome's eyes snapped open and she met the red eyes that were inches from her own stormy gray ones. They were full of curiosity and wariness, and it made her smile hesitantly. "Hi there," she said softly.

His ears tweaked at her voice, tracing the sound. He tilted his head just slightly, sniffing and inhaling deeply. Realizing what he was doing, as Ayame had explained the seriousness of a demon's sense of smell, she let him inspect her scent. Suddenly, he gave another sigh, his breath ruffling her bangs, and stopped straining so hard against his chains.

"Huh," Kagome huffed, startled. The demon had been wilder as of recently, she'd noticed, especially when she was stuck alone with him, but this was new. Hesitant, she slowly reached her hand out to let him sniff it, deciding that since he was so much like a dog, perhaps it would work. She didn't realize until he'd hesitantly begun to sniff it that it was the hand that was still bleeding from Kagura's attack. When he glanced at her face curiously, she smiled and explained, "Kagura caught me. It's not too bad."

He snorted decisively, giving her a look, then went back to lightly sniffing her hand. Kagome had just begun to relax when he suddenly lunged forward, lightly grasping her wrist in his teeth and jerking back, sending Kagome srawling harshly. Gasping in shock, she fearfully tried to move away, but his clawed hands had managed to capture her arm. Sitting up, she demanded, tears gathering, "Let go!"

He shot her a dirty look, then loosened his grip. Rather then releasing her though, he merely gentled his grasp before sniffing at her hand again, his eyes locked on blood that was half-dried, half-wet. Holding her breath, Kagome nearly cracked her free hand across his face when he suddenly licked the length of her palm.

Kagome was quite suddenly dumbfounded. The fierce, terrifying demon that had glared and glowered, snarled and bared his teeth at her was sitting there as docile as a common dog, gently licking the blood away from her hand. Pain stung her and she winced when his tongue put a little pressure on the actual gash. He rasped his tongue across it a few times, then released her, a smug smirk crossing his features when she ripped her hand away and examined it with an accusing look.

To her surprise, the wound was gone. "Thank you," she breathed, a true smile crossing her features for the first time in a long time.

He rolled his eyes, grumbling, then suddenly snarled, tensing and springing forward to strain against his chains again. He bared his teeth once more, ears vanishing, and Kagome squeaked, scrabbling backwards. But his gaze wasn't on her; it was on the wall. Seconds later, the doorway opened and a limp form was tossed inside by a demon she recognized as Byakuya.

The door slammed shut, disappearing.

The demon's jaws clicked shut and he sniffed furiously before whining softly, looking utterly confused as he stared intently at the body before them. Hesitant, Kagome scrambled over to gently roll the person, a man she soon discovered, on his back. One look and her face went white. "Miroku," she rasped, smoothing the sweat-dampened bangs out of his face. He groaned quietly, but didn't wake.

Silent, the demon watched the human woman quietly fret over the newcomer. Even he knew that scent, though he couldn't place it well. It was a scent he knew well.

His knowing side, already roused by his healing the woman's hand, snapped awake. He curled a lip when his human side rose up, demanding to be put back in control, and a sneer crossed his face. The human side would destroy the trust he'd planted in the woman's mind. He knew the scent that he'd been unable to place now. Miko. The other human woman had the same scent, but nowhere near the power he could sense boiling in this one's veins. This woman would be the one to free him. He just needed her trust, though he didn't care for it. And he needed his enemy to train her, though he didn't like it.

He winced as his human side screamed its frustration to him. In response, he shoved it further into submission, forcing it into sleep. When they were safe and had this woman, the woman before them, then he would let his human side regain control.

Until then...this body was _his_.

* * *

Inutaisho slowed to a halt. The concealment spell he usually wore was gone, and he was finally able to wear the ancient clothing and armor that he felt comfortable in. As his silver hair fell into position, his pelt's twin tails floating behind him, he studied the warehouse. Even from this far away, he could smell blood. Both a demon's and human's.

He held up his hand when Sesshomaru appeared beside him, along with another trusted demon, his third in command, tried to head on to the warehouse. "Stop," he ordered quietly. He narrowed his eyes. "Someone's already been here."

Sesshomaru, dressed in his own old clothing and pelt, sniffed the air lightly. His nose scrunched up in disgust. "It reeks of Naraku."

The third demon, Daichi, nodded his agreement. His strange orange hawkeyes studied every little detail that was within his eyesight. His soft voice said quietly, "There's nobody here, Inutaisho. We might as well go in."

Inutaisho contemplated for a few moments, then grumbled, "Fine. Daichi, remain here. Stand guard. Should you see anyone suspicious, let us know. Is this understood?" Daichi nodded and Inutaisho and Sesshomaru slowly began their advance. Inutaisho reached behind him, unsheathing the So'unga. Tetsusaiga gave a complaining pulse at his hip, and Sesshomaru growled softly as he took out his Bakusaiga. They carefully made their way intot he empty building.

Inutaisho cursed at the sight before them. The cement floor was stained with blood that wasn't new, but wasn't old either. All except for one spot, where there was a fresh puddle of blood circling a dead demon that stared blankly up at the roof of the ware house. Inutaisho curled a lip, then let his gaze scan across the room.

"Father," Sesshomaru said suddenly, catching his attention. Inutaisho tightened his grip on So'unga, moving to join his son. He was startled when he looked down to see an unconscious but very alive child curled up on the ground, his breathing shallow as he bled heavily from a gash on his cheek. One look at the fox demon kit told him that his father currently lied behind them, encircled by his own blood. Not too far away, there was a third demon. This one, however, glared at them, lips pulled back in a snarl from where he was encircled by strange sutras.

Inutaisho recognized the signature kanji on them immediately. "Dammit!" he snarled, his eyes flashing with rage. "Miroku was here." He stalked over to where the demon was scowling, a dangerous look on his face. "Where's the monk that trapped you here?" he demanded lowly, pointing his So'unga through the barrier and aiming it at the demon's throat.

The demon's lips curled back strangely over its teeth in a malicious look. Its eyes were white with no pupil, and Inutaisho shuddered as it purred, the sound bubbling. "You will never find what you're looking for, Inutaisho Takahashi." A smug look crossed its ugly face and Sesshomaru gave a snort. It whirled to face the younger of the two. "You'll never win. She's there," he taunted, "the bitch you don't want." He snickered, ignoring blood that poured from a cut from So'unga, leering at Inutaisho. "Naraku has what he needs. You're fucked."

Disgusted, Inutaisho suddenly swung So'unga, searing the demon's head from it's neck. Sesshomaru didn't flinch when it's strange blue blood struck his face. Curious, Inutaisho cast him a look. _"She's there, the bitch you don't want."_ Silently wondering what it could have meant, Inutaisho breathed in sharply. Miroku was gone, that much was obvious. Some of the blood was his. Crouching to get closer to the ground and sift through the scents, he picked out a few that he hadn't noticed before.

"Miroku, Naraku, Naraku's servants, Ayame, and two scents I don't recognize," Inutaisho recited quietly. "One must be Kagome's, the other, the human woman Izayoi told me about. Hm..." He sighed. "There's nothing else here. It is time to leave."

Sesshomaru watched silently as he sheathed his sword before starting for the exit, the tails of his pelt floating behind him. He paused momentarily beside the unconscious child, then scooped him up carefully, bringing him with him. Sesshomaru hesitated, gently flaring his aura to see if there was any other form of life within the warehouse.

For one moment, just one moment, he thought something brushed against his senses, a familiar aura, but it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. Sesshomaru searched the building one final time before following his father.

Daiki gazed anxiously at Inutaisho when the dog demon appeared before him. He eyed the fox demon warily, but questioned quietly, "Find anything?"

Inutaisho shook his head, glancing down when the fox demon stirred. "This kit, a dead fox demon, and a demon that Miroku had entrapped before he, too, disappeared. The slayers won't be happy about this development. Sango especially. The demon didn't reveal anything of importance. Come, we must-"

The fox demon kit suddenly snapped awake and snapped up, his head striking Inutaisho's jaw hard. The dog demon cursed in pain with a wince, and the kit yelped in response, cradling his head. His wide green eyes shone with fear as he gazed up at the two demons looking at him, as well as a third when he appeared. "Wh-what do you want?" he stammered, desperately looking for his father. "Where's Papa?"

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru exchanged a look. "Your father," Inutaisho said gently, "is gone, little one." The fox kit's face filled with horror and grief, his innocent gaze flooding with tears. "And he isn't coming back. You're going to come with us, alright? My mate will take care of you."

The boy merely shook his head, sobbing into his hands. "Papa," he whispered, choking on tears, "I want my papa!"

Soothingly rubbing his back as he'd done for Inuyasha when his pup was small, Inutaisho glanced at Daiki. "Come, I can hear his stomach growling." Daiki gave a curt nod, turning away from the warehouse. Inutaisho was shocked, however, when Sesshomaru growled to catch his attention. "What is it, Sesshomaru?" he demanded as his mate began to quietly ask through their bond if he was alright. He reassured her, then turned all of his attention on Sesshomaru.

"I believe," his eldest stated, cold golden eyes locked on the building behind him, "That there is more to this place then you think. I believe we should come back and examine it closer, later."

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "There's nothing here, Sesshomaru. You will _not_ return, is that understood?" He gave a warning, thunderous growl that had the fox demon in his grip cringing in fear and Sesshomaru glared at him for a few moments before giving a sharp nod and lowering his eyes. "Good. Come." He darted after Daiki, and Sesshomaru growled under his breath in frustration, casting the warehouse a final look. Distantly, he thought he heard the Tetsusaiga pulse.

Sesshomaru slowly started after Inutaisho and Daiki, the gears in his mind turning at full speed. If Tetsusaiga was calling, trying to get someone's attention, then something here truly wasn't what they thought was right. He wasn't able to return, no, he thought, but he knew plenty who could come back...

* * *

Sango had her phone pressed to ear, a frown marring her usually bright face. She was sprawled comfortably on the couch in the living room of her home in the demon slaying community, her partner and companion purring comfortably in her lap. Quietly, Sango scratched the cat demon's ears, biting her lip. "Dammit, Miroku," she whispered, letting her eyes flutter shut, "Pick up you damn phone!"

It went to his voicemail and Sango gave up, setting her phone aside as her younger brother strode into the room. Kohaku glanced at her, eyes concerned. "You alright?" he demanded as he shoved her legs out of the way so he could sit beside her on the couch. Sango rolled her eyes, putting her legs in his lap, too lazy to move them elsewhere.

"No," she replied unhappily. "Miroku won't pick up his phone. I wonder if he's upset with me for some reason...he was being all secretive with Koga the other day, too, it worries me."

"You did say in front of him that the idea of marrying him was just that: an idea," Kohaku supplied thoughtfully. Sango stared blankly at him and the boy groaned, throwing his hands in the air. "You've gotta be kidding me, Sango! He practically worships you and you tell him to his face that you'll never marry him! The poor bastard had his heart torn out and stamped on!"

"...you really think he's that upset about it?" Sango said quietly, looking unhappily at her brother. He gave a nod, gaze gentle. "I'll apologize to him when he comes back around," Sango said quietly, sighing quietly. "If he ever does..."

Her phone suddenly rang and she answered it immediately, ignoring Kohaku's now curious glance. "Hello?"

"Sango," Inutaisho greeted automatically, voice deep and familiar. Sango sat up straight, curious. Why would Inutaisho call her? He never had before...unless..."Did you find it?" she gasped, "Did you find where Naraku's hidden?"

"No," Inutaisho admitted. Sango's face fell, silently wishing that he had so that she could rescue her friend. "We did, however, come across some disturbing news. The warehouse we inspected had recently housed an attack. We found a dead fox demon and an unconscious kit,who is currently being cared for by my mate. We also found a trapped demon, encircled by sutras. Shippo has told us what happened."

"Well?" Sango said impatiently, turning it on speaker so Kohaku could hear and ruffling Kirara's ears thoughtfully. "What did he tell you?"

"Shippo," Inutaisho said carefully, choosing each and every word with precise care, "Says that he and his father heard fighting coming from the warehouse. When they went to investigate, they came across a man fighting with demons. Shippo's father tried to help, but was killed before he could, and Shippo was knocked out by a well aimed blow to the head. The man managed to cage a demon in the circle of his sutras before he was taken as well."

"Do we know who this man is?" Kohaku asked, leaning closer. His eyes narrowed suspiciously when Inutaisho didn't answer. "Well?"

"It appears," Inutaisho said warily, and both slayers could practically see the look on his face as he added, "That Miroku decided to attempt to act alone and failed in doing so successfully."

Sango went still, her gaze hardening with a stony look that Kohaku recognized. It was a look mixed with pain, locking, and hatred. "He _what_?" she hissed, her mind racing. When could he have possibly had the time to plan something like he did? How did he know that there would be demons there? "Did you find...?" Her voice shook.

"No," Inutaisho soothed, "We didn't find a body other than Shippo's father's. As far as we are concerned, Miroku is missing in the same way that Kagome and Inuyasha are. Sesshomaru and Daiki agree with me when I suggest that Naraku was behind it."

"Dammit!" Sango exploded, rocking to her feet with a frustrated scream. "I never should have let him get involved with this! I should of left him out of it!" Tears pricked her eyes and then began to roll down her cheeks. Kohaku soothingly reached out and rubbed her arm, and Kirara gave a whine as she watched them.

"Miroku has decent enough spiritual power that Naraku would have gone after him eventually anyhow, if that's what he's going after," Inutaisho sighed, "There was no way around it. He _will_ be found. Alert the other demon slayers, I'll take a few demons and slayers on another circuit to look for his scent. You and Kohaku can come with Kirara if you wish." Without another word, he hung up, and Sango sniffled.

"Come on, sis," Kohaku said softly, gently taking her phone and pushing her forward with a firm look upon his face. "Go get your slayer gear on and grab your Hiraikotsu and your wakizashi. I'll go get my stuff, too, and we can go get started on getting over to Inutaisho's. I'll let Father know while you're getting ready, okay?"

Sango nodded numbly, her eyes full of a startling fierce emotion as she mumbled, "Alright, thank you, Kohaku."

He gave a proud smirk. "Yeah, you know me. The awesome Kohaku who thinks for everyone else in the world." Sango gave a faint smile, then hurried off to do as he'd suggested. Kirara mewed, scrambling after her with a concerned look in her red eyes.

Kohaku sighed. As much as he loved his sister, he knew that she could be blind sometimes. As could everyone in the world. A frown marred his face for a brief moment as he thought of his friend, Kagome's brother Sota. The other boy was worried about the sister that had helped care for him since their father's death. And Kohaku knew exactly how he felt. He felt it every single time Sango went out to battle or on a job.

More than once, Kohaku had urged her to tell them about it. Shichiro had been involved in the mess that was a war with certain demons. If they could have trained the two to use a weapon...maybe even their mother, too, then it might have turned out differently...Miroku would be trained. After this, most definitely. And most likely Kagome, too.

If they could find them again. A sliver of doubt crept into his mind with each passing day that they failed to find the trail that would lead them to Naraku. It would be soon enough that nobody would be able to find Naraku. And when that happened...?

They might as well just give up now, while they could still hide and live.

* * *

Rin watched over the unconscious newcomer and the deeply sleeping Kagome, who was exhausted from working on a barrier again. She'd actually managed to succeed once, startling the demon within their prison, before declaring she was done and needed sleep. The demon had been growling up until a few moments before, when Kagome had slowly began to wake up.

Rin was proud of herself for noticing around the same time that he had. Though it wasn't a good sign that she was improving, she was proud nonetheless. From where she was curld up in the corner, Ayame whispered something in her sleep. She'd begun to fall apart, and it worried Rin to death that she was. It meant Ayame wouldn't be around for much longer.

Kagome suddenly groaned quietly before shoving herself into a sitting position. Rin heard the chains that held the demon back shift as he moved a bit closer to her position, his eyes locked on Kagome and Kagome alone, as if studying every little move she made. Rin narrowed her eyes at the fascination in his eyes. Something wasn't right there. "Hi, Rin," Kagome greeted softly.

"Kagome," Rin replied with a faint smile of her own. She frowned, however, when the strange man suddenly moaned quietly, violet eyes fluttering open. Kagome gave a startled gasp whipping around to focus on him. "Miroku!" she cried, making Ayame jerk awake and the demon snarl in a quiet warning. Even he didn't want to attract attention.

Miroku looked up at her with dazed confusion. "Kagome," he breathed, unable to focus completely on her face, which blurred above him. She soothingly stroked his bangs, earning an angry growl from the nearby demon.

Kagome smiled faintly. "Hey there," she murmured as Rin scooted closer to examine his face curiously. "You alright? You were out for quite a long time, Miroku. You missed meals and everything..."

"I saved his last one," Rin said, hurrying away to fetch the meal from where she'd hidden it. She came back with a sandwich, helping Kagome sit the man up before offering it to him. "Here, it's not bad. We promise. It tastes good."

"It does," Kagome admitted before frowning when the demon's snarling increased in volume. Whirling around, she glared right back at him, in no mood to ignore him and deal with his noisiness. "Shut it!" she spat, waiting until his jaws flicked shut with surprise to return her attention to Miroku.

Miroku hesitantly took the sandwich, taking a bite of it. His gaze went to Rin. "Who are you?" he rasped, chewing thoughtfully.

"Rin Kentaro," Rin introduced. "Over there giving us the dirty looks is Ayame Sagimura, and you seem to know Kagome..."

"He's my best friend's boyfriend," Kagome admitted to her, making sure that Miroku was eating alright when he looked slightly sick.

"Anyway, and over there," Rin said, pointing at the demon that simply scowled back at them, particularly Kagome, "Is the guy we don't know the name of..."

Miroku cursed suddenly. "Inuyasha," he choked out, forcing himself to swallow his bite of food, face pale. The demon curled a lip and sneered viciously at him. A surprising grin spread across his face. "Inuyasha's still alive! This is great! He's gone full demon, but he's alive!" He frowned at Ayame. "Why don't you know his name? You're his brother's secretary, Ayame, you should know his name."

The wolf demon shrugged, looking into her lap. "I saw him. Heard Sesshomaru talk about his half-demon brother. Never heard his name," she whispered, looking past them at the wall. Rin's gaze filled with concern.

Ayame wouldn't last another day at this rate.

Kagome urged Miroku to sit back down when he tried to climb to his feet in his excitement but swayed. "Stay here and give me half of that sandwich would you?" He split the food, handing half to her, but rather than eat it herself, Kagome carefully strode over examine Inuyasha.

"Kagome, don't," Miroku warned warily, "He doesn't understand anything other than violence in this state."

"You didn't see him the other day," Kagome insisted, waiting until Inuyasha had lunged forward and was straining against his chains with his teeth bared. Kagome narrowed her eyes, staring him in the eye until he suddenly backed up a little bit. Miroku's eyes widened as she simply shoved the half-sandwich into his mouth, then danced away when he lazily swatted irritably at her, not bothering to even try catching her with his claws. She giggled, then demanded, "What?"

Miroku stared at her, the sandwich gone, eaten up quickly. "Inuyasha," he said slowly, "Isn't someone you usually mess with when he's in full demon mode. What...the _hell_ did you do to manage to handle him like that?"

"I want to know as well," Rin agreed, eyes curious. "One second the guy was vicious, the next you're sitting a centimeter away from him, chatting away." She paused, then murmured, "Naraku's bound to notice soon if he hasn't already. We need to be careful if she's managing to gain his trust..."

"He could be our key out of here," Kagome agreed. Miroku nodded thoughtfully, then sighed quietly. "How'd you get caught, anyways?" Kagome questioned, ignoring the look that Inuyasha was shooting them, a glare mixed with annoyance for her ignoring him.

"Complicated mess that involves luring multiple demons," Miroku said, clamping up at the thought of revealing the demon who'd assisted him. Koga hadn't wanted her to know, so she wouldn't know. Miroku was firm in that decision.

"Oh," Kagome sighed. Rin looked mildly disappointed as well. Both had wanted to hear of why he was there with them. Ayame hadn't said a word until then, but said quietly, "You smell of multiple demons."

"I tried to get as much attention on the entrance as possible," Miroku said honestly, "To see if I could get Inutaisho and Sesshomaru to notice. I doubt I did very well, I was knocked out before I could set up a proper message to them."

"That's alright, you did your best," Kagome reassured, then shot a look over her shoulder when Inuyasha suddenly burst into a series of snarls. Recognizing why instantly, she cursed, shoving Miroku onto the ground. Rin helped her when he yelped and tried to remain sitting. "Stay down and pretend you're unconscious!" Kagome hissed in his ear. "Don't. Move."

Miroku hesitated, then gave a small nod to show he understood. Not even a second later, the door appeared and Kagura stepped in, fan in hand and hiding her face, though her red eyes gleamed dangerously. "I'm here for..." She pointed her fan at Kagome and Kagome's face paled. "You. Something has become known to Naraku thanks to Miss Sagimura over there and he'd like to have a fun little chat with you about how you've managed to tame the puppy." She smirked as Kagome stood, hands shaking, eyes wide with fear.

Rin glared and behind them all, Inuyasha nearly popped his arms out of their sockets when he jerked harshly against his chains, furious. Kagura beamed at him. "Oh, chill out, _puppy_," she drawled excitedly. "You'll have your turn soon enough. Naraku likes to experiment with new and exciting things." She waved at Miroku. "Byakuya will be by to pick _him_ up later, and Miss Kentaro there will have Hakudoshi today. Miss Sagimura, however, gets to meet Naraku in person."

Ayame didn't make a sound, staring blankly at the wall before her.

Kagura rolled her eyes, shoving Kagome forward. The door closed behind them and the furious red gaze of Inuyasha was cut off. Even through the thick wall, they could hear him howl his fury, and she let her painted lips curve into a bright smile. "Naraku is going to _love_ hearing about this!" she crowed.

Kagome gave her a dark look. "Yeah, well. I'm sure he's the only one. Wait until our little rescue team shows up. You won't be so happy then, you witch," she snarled under her breath.

Kagura didn't respond, just smiled to herself. "Your chance has come and gone, miko," she purred, "And your rescue team isn't coming. But if you help Naraku, maybe he'll let you out...in return for something else..."

"I'll never help Naraku," she spat back adamantly. Never. She'd _never_ help the person who was torturing them. They were soon in front of the door Kagome remembered belonged to Naraku's and she was simply kicked into the room by Kagura, sent sprawling. Kagome yelped, wincing when a few miscellaneous wounds were ripped back open, soaking her once again with blood.

"Kagura," Naraku's smooth, dark voice said almost sharply, "Come now, there's no need to be so harsh with our guests." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, then turned his red eyes on Kagome, meeting her hard look with a smug one of his own. "So, Miss Higurashi. Ayame has finally given in and revealed all that she knows of you, and I hear that you have begun to befriend another of my rather annoying guests."

Kagome clamped her mouths hut, refusing to answer as she shoved herself up to a sitting position. She looked away from him until fingers suddenly grasped her chin bruisingly and forced her to meet his gaze once again. A light snarl had formed upon his lips. "Look at me, you pathetic wretch!" She met his gaze, cringing away.

"Is it true?"

Kagome contemplated lying for a brief second, then nodded quietly.

Naraku looked strangely delighted. "A miko, calming an enraged demon! How amusing." His lips curled into a smile. "I wonder what happens when we throw him into a room with you without his chains on..." Kagome's face paled, and he seemed even happier, turning away and leaving Kagome to sit there uncertainly, fear making her unable to move. What did she do?! She couldn't even make a barrier! If Inuyasha had simply been acting strange...

There was no way around it, Kagome thought with despair. She was royally screwed. Naraku was going to throw her together with an unchained, mental demon, and then see what happened, probably through some random camera like she saw on television. When Naraku had turned his attention back on her, she cringed away. "Come, Miss Higurashi," he said with a broad smile, standing smoothly and offering her a hand. She ignored it and stood without his help, scowling silently at him until he glared. She smoothed the anger away.

He ducked out of the office door, musing as she quietly followed him, "My people work quickly and efficiently. And with the half-breed tranquilized, we should be able to have him ready within minutes...ah, see? Wasn't I right, Miss Higurashi? Already accomplished their work."

"Sure, whatever you say," Kagome said bitterly. Her gaze darkened with anger, and then fear when his hand wrapped around her arm, moving in front of him and into the room they'd come across. She was pushed inside, the door closed behind her without Naraku saying another word.

Kagome swallowed nervously, searching the room. Just like Naraku had said, the demon was there, unchained. His wrists held painful bruises and she felt a moment of sadness at the crumpled mess they'd left him in. He looked, to put it bluntly, pathetic. He was still dazed from whatever tranquilizer they used, so she backed into the nearest corner, curling into a ball on the floor to prepare for his inevitable attack.

It was only a few minutes later that a soft snuffling sound caught her attention. Terrified, Kagome's fingers tightened over her knees, her knuckles white. Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet, half-slumped forward, still muddled by the drug. His ears drooped on top of his head, his red eyes half-open. Then he shook his head in a violent motion to clear it, standing straight and flexing his claws, raising a hand to examine his wrist. Almost thoughtlessly, he lightly licked blood away from a small scratch, then dropped the limb, examining where he now was.

Kagome held her breath as his red eyes passed over where she was. She relaxed, relieved.

Only for his face to be shoved aggressively in hers, arms of steel caging her on either side of her head and his teeth bared. Kagome shrieked, jerking back, but he didn't move.

Instead, he gave a low snarl and pulled back, ready to strike her down.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**-miko: **in this fanfiction (and most others), the term miko refers to a Japanese priestess with spiritual abilties

* * *

**A/N:**

**So...Miroku's there now. XD And Inuyasha's being his usual demonic murderous self. What do you think?**

* * *

**Orane: **Thank you! :) I'm glad you're enjoying this! We shall find out what will happen between them next chapter! :)

**Lilliana Hana: **Yay for updates everywhere! I have to admit, I wasn't sure about Izayoi and Inuyasha's relationship set up the way it is, but I'm glad at least one person approves!


	4. Attempting an Escape

Kagome could only watch silently with a horrified and fearful look on her face as Inuyasha's hand lashed out, claws raking through the air. Only...it didn't strike her face or tear the claws tipping his hand through her body. Instead, it slammed into the wall beside her head and rock pieces tumbled into her hair.

Kagome's chest heaved as she gasped for breath, her eyes wide and locked with violent red. Inuyasha glared down at her though he'd fallen silent, his ears flicking this way and that as they caught sounds she couldn't hear. His breath ruffled her bangs and whisked across her face like it had back in their cage. And then he purred.

_What...?_ Kagome was in a stunned daze as the demon suddenly leaned closer and ducked his head to nibble gently on her neck. Kagome tensed at the feeling of his fangs on her skin, but then relaxed uncertainly when he brought his tongue into the mix as well. After a few moments and contemplating whether or not her pushing him away would get her killed, she finally did just that. Hesitant to touch his head, she reached up and pushed it away.

His response was instant. He snarled, jerking his head back to bare his fangs and growl viciously at her though it was all he did. It was all he needed to do. Kagome cringed, ducking out from under his arms as quickly as she could only for a rough shove to send her sprawling.

The miko gasped, the breath leaving her as she landed face first on the rock. She yelped in pain when her head knocked sharply against the rock floor. Tears boiled over and she gave a soft cry before sobbing, cradling her head in her arms, curled up on the ground.

She wanted to go _home_. Desperately.

The demon glared down at her for a few moments, then growled softly when the scent of fresh blood filled his nose. The strike to her head had opened up a gash. Crouching beside her, he settled down to wait patiently. She couldn't try and hide in her arms from him forever!

Naraku seemed to think differently, however. A sneering and echoing voice filled the room, making him bare his teeth. "Enjoy your quality time with the half-breed, Miss Higurashi. You'll be here until I have dealt with another...issue."

Kagome gritted her teeth, fighting back a frustrated scream. When it had been silent for a few more minutes, she finally raised herself to a sitting position, wincing as she cradled her head. "Probably gave myself a concussion," she mumbled, blaming her own stupidity. She ignored Inuyasha now, and it frustrated the man to no end. He gave a low growl-like whine after a few minutes of silence and she finally looked at him. "Leave me alone," she said sharply. She waved at the back of her head. "This is your fault. You shoved me." _Probably didn't mean to, but..._

Inuyasha blinked innocently at her, his red eyes sparkling with what might have been amusement. Kagome glared at him. He was _laughing_ at her! Furiously turning away from him, she was slightly startled when his face reappeared in front of her, this time inches from her as his eyes swept down her face, studying her carefully.

Suddenly, a strange sound escaped his throat. Kagome's irritation and anger vanished, replaced by a tiny bit of concern, though it was mostly curiosity. He'd never made _that_ sound before...

It was soon revealed what he'd been trying to do for minutes.

"Mi-ko," he finally choked out, a proud look appearing on his face and his ears pricking in his pride.

Holy hell, the guy could speak. His voice was gravelly, raspy from not being used for other than snarls and growls, so it must have hurt him to speak, but he could talk nonetheless. Hope flooded Kagome and she said carefully in response, "I know. That's what Naraku thinks I am, but I'm not."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust at Naraku's name. "Bastard," he growled, the sound like velvet this time. Kagome nodded her agreement with a soft giggle, and his ears twitched towards her as he blinked gently at her. When the demon wasn't being a bastard and trying to kill her, he was gentle, almost nice. To her, anyways. He tilted his head, curious, and she asked, "What?"

He hesitated, then crept closer, his gaze searching the room for a few moments. Suddenly he was right beside her, shoulder to shoulder, and he gently lifted a lock of his hair to look at, twisting and turning it with careful claws under the strange artificial light. "...strange," he finally muttered, studying how the light reflected off of the once clean and shiny hair.

Kagome gave a wry smile. "It used to be nicer, but I haven't washed in a long time," she mumbled, not daring to push him away this time. "How about you, Inuyasha? How long have you been here?"

The calm fully-transformed Inuyasha paused in examining the young woman's black hair, letting his claws run through the lock he held. "Weeks," he mumbled, sticking to one-worded answers.

"That's horrible," Kagome murmured. He flicked an ear and it caught Kagome's attention. Longing swept over her and finally, after a few moments of silent hesitation and wondering if the reason she died here would be from touching his ears, she asked softly, "Can I touch your ears? I'll be careful, I swear." She wanted just _one_ touch before either of them were murdered...

The demon stared at her with absolute shock on his face. She wanted to touch his ears? This woman was definitely the strangest he'd ever come across... Of course, most women were aiming for other things, but still. She was the strangest. To Kagome's surprise, he ducked his head for her so she didn't have tor each up.

Startled beyond belief, Kagome hesitated for a few brief seconds, then jumped when he growled impatiently. Unable to stop the smile that spread across her face despite the situation, she gently reached out and let her fingers brush against a silver ear. He rumbled quietly, and Kagome giggled, encouraged. Soon, she was rubbing them gently, scratching at the base of and ear and rubbing the tip of the other, and he was practically putty in her hands. Within seconds, he was a purring puddle of dog demon, and Kagome found herself unable to believe that only a few days ago he had wanted to kill her.

Suddenly, though, the demon tensed. Kagome paused, pulling her hands back uncertainly, sure she'd done something wrong. "Um...Inuyasha?"

To her surprise, the demon began spitting a line of various profanities that made her blush as he ripped away. His once red eyes were now white with a golden iris, and the long fangs and stripes had vanished. His glare was directed towards Kagome, but she doubted it was her she was glaring at he snarled under his breath in a voice that varied from the one moments ago.

But then his gaze was on her, not past her, and Kagome cringed away in surprise at the anger in his glare. "Who the fuck are you?" he spat at her. When she only stared blankly at him in her shock, he curled a lip. "What, are you deaf, bitch?"

The demon side had lowered its guards and the human side had stolen back its body, resulting in a pissed off half-demon. Not good for her.

Kagome's temper snapped to life. "Excuse me?" she hissed back, crossing her arms with a dark blush filling her cheeks. "How dare you-" She cut off, too angry to think of a response. So much for the gentle demon. "Why should I answer _you_? You're just as screwed over as I am."

His gaze darkened with what might have been hatred had it not been for the amusement that was beginning to light his gaze. "'Cause I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, bitch. And if you wanna live, you're going to help me get the fuck out of here."

* * *

Sango's usually warm brown eyes were icy as she clipped the last latch that held on a piece of armor and moved on to tie her hair up. It had been nearly a week and five days since Kagome's disappearance and four days since the disappearance of her own boyfriend. The slayer, to put it simply, was tiring of this. And she was going looking herself. "Kirara, stay here," she told the twin tail.

Kirara's fur puffed up with agitation, glaring at Sango with bright red eyes, but then huffed and turned away. Sango murmured a thanks, then headed out the door, Hiraikotsu shouldered. She'd head to the warehouse, where-

She cut off with a gasp as she slammed hard into a chest clad in armor. She blinked, then gasped. "Sesshomaru!"

The dog demon didn't look very happy; in fact, he looked downright pissed off. She muttered a hurried apology, and he rolled his eyes before stating quite firmly, "You are going to search for the human."

"Miroku? Of course I'm going looking for him," Sango said sharply. "What of it? You're not going to stop me, Sesshomaru."

"No," the dog demon replied slowly. "I do not wish to stop you. I wish to accompany you." When Sango raised an eyebrow, he growled softly. "When I accompanied my father there, a demon stated something that I wish to know more about. And I sensed an aura that seemed like Inuyasha's, though I am not certain."

"You think there might really be something there?" Sango said hopefully. The icy demon nodded and she gave a broad smile. "Let's go then." Sesshomaru gave a curt nod. He was risking a lot, he knew, going back against his father's decision, but he was determined. What had the demon meant when he'd told him _"She's there. The bitch you don't want."_

The fact that Sesshomaru still didn't know what the demon had meant was driving him crazy. He desperately wanted to know who this supposed "bitch" was, though he wouldn't admit it aloud. Nobody would know the extent of his curiosity. Nobody.

"Here," Sesshomaru said suddenly, stopping. He gave a sharp growl and a two headed dragon-like creature appeared with a soft whuffing sound. Delicately created muzzles surrounded each nose, and Sango blinked in surprise. "Hold on a second," she said slowly, "Were you coming to ask me to join you even if I wasn't going?"

Sesshomaru shot her an icy look. "I will not suffer Father's wrath," he said simply.

Sango moaned, throwing her head back with a look of horror. "I _knew_ you were up to something! Damn you, Sesshomaru! We're both screwed now!"

"You were going anyways," the dog demon pointed out before suddenly grabbing Sango by the waist and lifting her onto the dragon. "Ah-Uhn," he growled, "Follow." The dragon snorted to show that it understood, then leaped into the air as Sango gave a shriek when Sesshomaru did the same.

It took them only minutes of flying, hiding among the clouds, to reach their destination. Just beside the warehouse, Sesshomaru landed gracefully, and Ah-Uhn hit the ground with a thud beside him. The air was still, no sound whatsoever coming from the warehouse. Sango dismounted the dragon, muttering a thanks to the creature before shifting her Hiraikotsu. "So what do we do now? Just walk in?"

"There is nothing other than that to do," Sesshomaru growled with exaggerated patience. How he detested the inferior beings that were human women. He stalked forward, grasping the hilt of Bakusaiga cautiously as he did so. Sango crept after him, unsheathing her own wakizashi as they entered the storage building.

There was nothing to suggest life had once walked through the same doors they did at that moment. No blood stains, no bodies, not even of the demon his father had killed days before. But the smell of the building told a different story. Sesshomaru fought the urge to sneeze, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Demons have killed here, and recently."

"Can you tell what they killed?" Sango questioned anxiously. "Who?"

Sesshomaru sighed, then inhaled sharply with a determined look on his face. The reeking stench of death nearly overpowered everything, but he managed to catch scent of a few select individuals. "Kagura. Byakuya. Hakudoshi. Kanna. Naraku himself." He paused, his face softening just barely, undetectable to the slayer. "Ayame. Though it is not her that perished. The scent of death comes from a different human that was dragged here. It is not one of the ones we have been searching for."

"Not Kagome then?" Sango said hopefully. He shook his head and she sighed her relief when he added that it wasn't her boyfriend either. "Good," she murmured, "but we now know this is an important place to Naraku..."

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod, surveying the warehouse carefully. Suddenly, he flared his youki. The dangerous warning made Sango tense up nervously despite knowing its owner, and he ignored her in favor of searching the nearby area. Knowing of Naraku's power, he wasn't prepared for the cackle that suddenly slammed into it at full force, making even the powerful Sesshomaru wince in pain. Reiki, or the spiritual power of a miko. "Someone is near," he muttered, "A miko or powerful priest of some sorts."

"Great," Sango said sarcastically. "Just what we need."

His response was interrupted when the ground suddenly gave a violent shake beneath them. Instinct told Sesshomaru to leap into the air, so he did so. Sango nearly toppled over and lost her balance, but was saved when Ah-Uhn suddenly slammed through a wall with an enraged roar. He paused to let Sango onto his back, then leaped up beside Sesshomaru, who was baring his teeth at the floor that was beginning to ripple like the waves in a pond, his Bakusaiga ready for use.

Sango readied her Hiraikotsu nervously. "What's going on?" she questioned. Sesshomaru responded by reaching over and removing the muzzles from Ah-Uhn's heads. The dragon opened his jaws with a hiss.

"A demon is aware of our presence," he said simply, tying the muzzles to Ah-Uhn's reins. Sango grasped them expertly, twisting them to pull Ah-Uhn back a bit further. She gave a grim smile as he continued. "Be prepared for a fight, slayer."

The demon that appeared got rid of all confidence that Sango had ever had. Her face paled when it suddenly rose up out of the rippling pavement. A snarl had appeared on his face, a dark look capturing them in his gaze. He looked feral, wild. He was humanoid, for the most part. But there wasn't a bit of his heart that was human. Long fangs that touched his chin were bared, and his talons were ready for use. On top of all that, large leathery wings beat the air.

Despite its smallish appearance, the youki that brushed against their senses alerted of the danger he presented.

"I think," Sango said slowly, stiffened, "We need to leave."

She was surprised when Sesshomaru gave a curt nod. "Go. I will follow." He did not care if the human slayer died or not, but he knew his father would. And he would already suffer for his disobedience. He didn't want to add to it. Ah-Uhn soared out of the hole he had created, Sango ducking low over his back, and Sesshomaru gave the demon a growl before streaking after her. He was not a fan of retreating, but there were times that it was better. This was one of those times.

To his surprise, the demon didn't follow. Outside, he whipped around to examine the building. Sango drifted down beside him, a thoughtful look on her face. "That demon," she said quietly, "It wasn't a normal demon. It didn't have the intelligence of a normal demon."

He shook his head, though he gave her a piercing glare at "normal demon". He was nowhere near a normal demon. "It was a..." He contemplated what to call it for a few moments before deciding on, "It was a mindless lump of flesh. Father will be interested to know that the warehouse he thought to have nothing had a demon that rose from a solid floor."

"You're going to tell Inutaisho?" Sango whined. "At least leave me out of it so I don't get killed." He glared at her with a look that promised violence. Very painful violence. "Fine," she said meekly, "Let's go see Inutaisho."

Sesshomaru started forward, easily zipping through the sky at full speed with the slayer close behind on Ah-Uhn.

Inutaisho would be interested as to why he had gone against his orders. But he would be _far_ more interested in knowing that the demon that had challenged them had reeked of Naraku and, more importantly, his missing half-brother.

* * *

Inutaisho rumbled softly as he kissed the top of Izayoi's head before leaving her to nap with the upset fox demon as she wanted. He had business elsewhere, business that needed to be done quickly if he was to win against Naraku. And that business included some thigns that his mate didn't approve of one bit. A small sigh escaped the powerful dog demon as he ducked out of his study and came face to face with a furious wolf. "Koga, I have told you," he said warningly, "We are doing our best. If something comes up, we will let you know."

Koga glared at him through icy blue eyes that usually stopped other men and demons in their tracks. "Your best isn't good enough against Naraku, Inutaisho, and you know it. My girlfriend is trapped just like your son is and you're sitting around rocking your mate to sleep."

Inutaisho's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Rushing around without a clue or plan is not something that will bode well for us, Koga. We must tread carefully or Kagome may end up dead. I don't think you want that."

Koga huffed impatiently. "We're all canines. We have noses. Why the fuck can't we find this bastard?"

"Because Naraku doesn't want to be found," Inutaisho said simply. "And he won't show his location until he's good and ready to." His glanced over his shoulder to where his mate was sleeping. "You are not the only one in a rush to find the taken people, Koga. My son is there, as is Sesshomaru's secretary, Sango's Miroku, and a human woman none of us know."

"As I am aware," Koga gritted out. Whatever he planned on saying next, however, was interrupted by the front door being thrown open and the sound of a familiar female slayer's voice wailing, "Inutaisho! Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and I found something!"

Koga turned on the demon slayer immediately and Inutaisho moved to greet them with a frown on his face. Sesshomaru was not one to work with others unless ordered to do so. What could have possibly convinced his son to work with Sango of all people? "What is it? What did you found?"

Sesshomaru was a silent shadow behind the eager Sango as she gripped the strap that slung Hiraikotsu across her back. "We found something," she repeated. "We went to that warehouse you visited a few days ago, and a demon that Sesshomaru says had Naraku and Inuyasha's scents on it appeared."

"You went back?" Inutaisho said with a cold tone, glaring at his son. Sesshomaru returned the icy look without pause, making Sango shudder and exchange a nervous look with Koga, who was aware of what was so bad about the situation. "Against my orders?"

"There was something there and you would not listen," Sesshomaru retorted with a low growl. "The slayer was already going. I merely accompanied her."

Sango made a sound of annoyed protest but demanded, "Inutaisho, what are we going to do? Naraku's obviously hiding something there; if he wasn't, he wouldn't have let that demon try to attack us. And it was a big guy, too. Do you think that really is his hideout? We should go investigate immediately, Miroku could-"

Inutaisho held up a hand to cut the young woman off. "We will _not_ go tear the warehouse apart." Sango glared at him now, astonished. "As I was just explaining to Koga," he said, nodding at the furious wolf demon, "we cannot rush into this blindly. If that is, in fact, the place Naraku has been hiding in. If this is truly the place we have been searching in-"

"Any more time, Inutaisho, and your son may be dead when he could've been alive," Koga said suddenly, growling under his breath. "Do you truly wish to risk the mutt's life for something as trivial as careful planning? How often has strategy actually worked? I say we go in and just attack at full force."

"We'll have to be careful if it has more of the demons we saw," Sango told the wolf. "We'll need a lot of people if we're going to invade that place."

"I have plenty of people in my pack that will help," Koga said proudly. "And even if they didn't want to I'd make them. The slayers would assist as well, I presume?" Sango nodded and he shot a look at Inutaisho. "It doesn't matter what you do, Inutaisho. We're going. You're welcome to join us."

Sesshomaru glared defiantly at his father, earning a question in response. "Sesshomaru, you've claimed to detest your brother yet you are in such a rush to rescue him. What is your explanation?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Hn," he muttered, "It is of no business of yours as to why I wish to do such things, Father." His tone was icy, just challenging his father to attempt and pry the answer Sesshomaru refused to give from him.

Inutaisho recognized a battle that he couldn't win there and turned away. "I will gather those that are allied with us," he muttered, "I do not want Izayoi hearing of this, however, is that clear?"

"Of course," Sango agreed confidently. Koga and Sesshomaru gave curt nods. The wolf demon vanished, more than likely going to fetch those of his pack, and Sesshomaru disappeared to do who knows what.

Inutaisho smirked, calling after his eldest son, "There is another women in your study, Sesshomaru, sent by your mother. Would you perhaps like to deal with her first? Or would you rather me tell her that her presence isn't wanted?" Sesshomaru sighed, continuing to head towards wherever he planned on going. "I will deal with her then," Inutaisho muttered.

Sango hesitated, then apologized. "I'm sorry that we went against your orders, Inutaisho. I just...I wanted Miroku back. Badly," she mumbled, "I have to apologize for something I said to him before he disappeared."

"Don't worry," Inutaisho replied, tone soothing. "We will find Miroku, Sango. He has a hint of spiritual powers. Naraku's bound to keep him around for at least a little time if that's what he's searching for- Izayoi?"

His mate stumbled into view, her eyes wide and seeing nothing. The fox demon was sticking close to her, looking worried as he explained, "She just woke up, Mr. Takahashi. I told her to lay back down, but she just...I don't know what's wrong!"

Inutaisho studied his mate, who'd come to a stop. "She's alright, back up. Go to Sango, Shippo," he ordered. The fox demon kit fled to Sango, who easily scooped him up with a coo of adoration for the adorable child. "Izayoi? Izayoi are you alright?"

She shook her head quietly, suddenly clutching the front of the shirt he wore. Her gentle eyes were wide with fear. "Something's changed," she breathed. "The girl...that girl I saw...she's with Inuyasha, Taisho. Inuyasha's _alive_."

He gave a gentle smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Of course he is, he's Inuyasha. That boy is as stubborn as you are." Confident now, he tucked her long hair behind her ear, then turned to Sango. "I will summon my allies and prepare for battle. Tell Koga we will all meet a mile away from the warehouse. Does that suit you, Sango?"

Sango broke into a relieved smile. "Yes, Inutaisho. Thank you!" She whipped around, taking Shippo with her. "I'll bring this little one with me to my home. He can stay with Kirara when we go." Inutaisho nodded to show he'd heard and he nuzzled Izayoi's cheek to try and get her attention.

"I'm Sango," Sango told Shippo as she left the place that the Takahashi's called home. The guards outside didn't bother to even acknowledge their existence as she made her way to the gate. She paused, then sighed. "Guess we're walking..."

"That's okay," Shippo reassured, smiling nervously at her and patting her cheek soothingly. "I'll keep you company, Miss Sango!"

She hugged him, then set him down to walk beside her. "Thank you, Shippo. Do you have a concealment charm?" He nodded, concentrating for a moment before his appearance shimmered and disappeared to reveal a small boy with red hair and innocent green eyes. "Good job," she praised.

And with that, they started down the street, Sango ignoring the strange looks people shot her, assuming she was a cosplayer, and Shippo chattering away happily to her, seeming to have momentarily forgotten the entire reason he was with a bunch of strangers.

* * *

Kagome stared dully at the blank wall before her, her hands fisting in her lap as she stared at it. Not too far away, Ayame sat as well, dozing. Rin and Miroku were conversing quietly in the corner of the room, enjoying themselves despite the bothersome situation they all found themselves in. Inuyasha had once again been chained up, his blood red eyes glaring at her with an almost longing look.

Not long after Inuyasha had changed, Naraku had shown up, furious. Inuyasha's demonic side had revealed itself again, snarling and standing almost protectively over it's only way out of the place they all hated. But Inuyasha had somehow been tossed aside and Kagome had been dragged out screaming by her hair.

Now, she sat alone, away from Inuyasha and away from Rin and Miroku and Ayame, pain lacing through every nerve in her body. Blood leaked from multiple wounds, her hair knotted and damp with it. Every now and then, Inuyasha would yip softly, attempting to get her attention, but she refused to look at him.

Before Naraku had returned, his plan had been clear. Wait until the final meal was being delivered, then scramble as fast as she could to break his chains. He'd reassured her his demon side wouldn't harm her, rather it would try to accomplish the opposite. Get her out safely.

That final meal wouldn't come for another few hours yet.

"Kagome?" She glanced over to see a concerned Miroku making his way over as Rin settled down to sleep. The man joined her, ignoring Inuyasha's vicious howl. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure how, but you've tamed that wild guy. Koga won't be too happy about this..."

"Did you know?" Kagome asked suddenly, softly. "That demons existed and stuff before you came here?"

"Yes," Miroku admitted. "Sango, too." Kagome gasped. "She's a demon exterminator, a demon slayer, born from a long line of them. She's the strongest in her community, Kagome. I consider it an honor that she stopped long enough to look at me." He gave a gentle smile. "Don't blame her, Kagome. I wasn't supposed to know either, but a demon attacked us in the middle of a date a while back and it's how I found out what truly exists. Koga and I worked out a plan to get me in and out with you and Inuyasha in tow, but you can see that it didn't go as planned." He scowled. "For one, Koga didn't show."

Kagome grimaced. "He has a bad habit of that. I'm sorry, Miroku."

He shrugged. "I'm glad I'm able to keep you company at least. I'm sure they'll come looking soon, don't you worry. You've seen how Sango works. She'll kill herself trying to get to us."

"I hope she doesn't try too hard to accomplish our rescue though," Kagome said quietly. She quietly brushed some dirty hair out of her face. "I really want a shower," she said suddenly, glaring at a disgusting lock of raven colored hair. "I don't think I've ever been so gross. Even when I went camping as a child."

Miroku chuckled, still somewhat clean though bloody. "I'll agree with that. All I can think of right now is taking a nice, long shower with Sango after a good date out..."

Kagome made a sound of disgust. "Too much information, Miroku, didn't need to know that." He grinned, flashing straight teeth at her. "Brushing my teeth would be a wonderful thing, too," she murmured. He silently nodded.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence. Kagome somehow ended up napping with her head tucked against his shoulder, and Miroku gently wrapped an arm around her own shoulders. They were simply two friends enjoying the comfort each other offered. And both were glad for it.

It seemed like only minutes later though it was really an hour of silence, that Inuyasha began to growl lowly under his breath. Miroku nudged Kagome awake, then frowned when the girl darted away, realizing that they were about to be fed. He was even more surprised when Inuyasha let her tuck herself in centimeters from him. "Kagome?" he called softly, grimacing when Inuyasha turned a piercing red glare on him.

"Trust me, this is hopefully going to go well," Kagome muttered back, soothing the demon with a gentle touch to his ear. He rumbled, much to Miroku's wide-eyed shock, then shook her touch off gently.

_"Trust my demon side,"_ Inuyasha had told her roughly before Naraku had made his appearance. _"Bastard may growl, but he's agreed to help you."_ Kagome had questioned what he meant, if he actually talked with the other half of him, and he'd said simply, _"Hard to ignore someone that won't stop screaming in your head, wench."_

Kagome watched the wall intently as Rin stirred, yawning, "Supper time?" Ayame gave a silent nod, curiously watching Kagome and inuyasha out of the corner of her eye.

The second the doorway opened, Kagome leaped into action.

_"You may not sense it, but you've got some serious things going on in that body of yours. Miko things. You'll be able to break the charged chains they put on me."_

Just as he'd expected, the second Kagome jerked on the chains, they crumpled beneath her touch, turning to dust in her fingers. Kagome gave a small gasp when Inuyasha snarled and then grasped her by the wrist, dragging her with him. She panicked for a few seconds, but let him do as he wished, only whimpering when he slammed a hand through the demon there to bring them their meal.

"Kagome?!" Rin exploded, "What are you _doing_?! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Not by Inuyasha," Kagome said confidently, then yelped when she was suddenly dragged out of the room. The door slammed shut behind them and alarms began to blare. Inuyasha growled in frustration, head jerking around as he attempted to figure the way out. This wasn't part of the great and so called perfect plan he'd arranged! She was supposed to stay back with the others!

Suddenly, she was being dragged along at a quick speed that wasn't apparently fast enough. Within seconds, the demon had scooped her up and raced forward, snarling under his breath at her slowness. Kagome gasped, hiding her face in fear when his fangs glinted under the light. _Sorry, Miroku!_ she thought as he darted around a corner, following a scent of fresh air. As he ran, she noticed the fangs beginning to shrink, his red eyes becoming gold. He was transforming back!

"Oi," he hissed sharply to her, making her focus. "Stop dozing off, wench, not the time!"

"I wasn't dozing off," Kagome retorted. "I- oh, no." Inuyasha skidded to a screeching halt, a snarl appearing on his face. Kagome cried out in surprise when he suddenly dropped her with bruising force. "Ow!"

"Inuyasha," a terrifyingly slick and familiar voice said. He only growled back, ears pinned to his head. "Attempting to escape? You should know better." Naraku appeared, his red eyes furious. Inuyasha silently readied his claws.

Kagome scampered backwards to hide behind the half-demon in fear, her breasts heaving with her effort to catch her breath. Inuyasha was quivering; whether it was from fury or perhaps even fear, Kagome wasn't sure. But he suddenly twisted his head to smirk at her, his golden eyes a blaze of determination. "When you get your chance, take it. Go see the Takahashis, got it? Tell the guards at the gates to the place that I sent you and if they ask, say the word "Kakurega". They'll let ya in then, all you'll have to do is ask for Inutaisho and tell him where we are."

"What are you doing?!" Kagome whispered in a panic. "What do you mean "where we are"?! I don't have a single clue as to where we are!"

"Then find out," he retorted, readying his claws. He sank into a stance, glaring furiously at Naraku, who was eyeing the girl behind him with a delicate snarl on his face. Within seconds Inuyasha had lunged at Naraku, snarling loudly. Kagome took her chance and darted forward.

So this was why he'd dragged her along! To make sure at least someone got out to get them out of there! She sprinted through the halls, crying out as a demon materialized before her with a growl. "And where," the demon said smugly, "Do you think you're going?" By the descriptions she heard, this had to be Hakudoshi. He couldn't be any older than she was, but she saw the malicious glare in his eyes.

"Out," Kagome retorted. A low buzz started in the base of her stomach and instinctively, Kagome held up a hand. To her astonishment, a white-pink light began to appear, encasing her palm. Hakudoshi cursed, taking a step back, and Kagome smirked, stalking forward confidently. If he was backing away, that was good. Right?

Hakudoshi suddenly turned and fled. Kagome felt a brief moment of satisfaction, and started forward again. The way out had to be around here somewhere, she thought briefly before coming to a stop at a door. She glanced back, then shrugged and threw it open, running up a few sets of stairs. By the time she emerged from the top, she was panting heavily for breath. Kagome scrambled past a pair of startled demons, glaring at them, then grinned as she burst, bloody and sweaty, from a building. She winced at the natural light, but automatically turned and started running again when demons tried to run after her. _Gotta hurry!_

People split for her when she managed to find her way onto a big street full of people bustling around. It was morning, and she was relieved. More people to hide in! She ducked around a corner at the last second and the two demons flew by. Relieved, she sighed. Safe!

Freedom was sweet, she decided as she began to make her way down the street, keeping an eye out for Naraku's men. All she had to do now was get to the Takahashis...now that she had thinking time, she could guess why. Inuyasha Takahashi was the name of a powerful man who'd gone missing weeks before, it had been all over the news the second the press had found out. And she'd found him! Sort of...

Everyone knew where the Takahashis' home was. If you didn't, you were considered clueless. And once Kagome had a bearing on where exactly she was, it took her no more than twenty minutes to find herself on the driveway, a long curving piece of pavement that began with a gate.

The guards stationed there made her eyes widen. Both were demons. One, obviously a butterfly or moth of some kind, with huge wings that were twice its height, and the other appeared to be a cat of some sorts. Kagome gave a hysterical giggle. Not the best combination.

The cat glared. "Leave. You have no business in the Takahashi hold."

"Yes, I do," Kagome wheezed back, only now letting herself gasp for breath. It had taken her nearly thirty minutes to get here, and she had no doubt that once Inuyasha was subdued again, he'd be in serious trouble. What had been the word she'd been told to say? "It's...damn it! What was that _word_?!" She struggled for a few moments, earning curious looks from the pair before finally bursting out, "Kakurega! That's it, Kakurega!"

They studied her. Then the butterfly or moth, whatever it was, leaned into the gate and pressed a button. He waited until a gruff voice answered and said warily, "Mr. Takahashi? There's someone at the gate to see you. Kakurega."

"What's their name?" Inutaisho demanded.

He turned to her and she answered loudly, clearly, and proudly, "Kagome. My name's Kagome Higurashi. Can you let me in now, 'cause there's some freaks looking for me and I don't think it'll be good if they do..."

* * *

**Glossary:**

**-miko: **in this fanfiction (and most others), the term miko refers to a Japanese priestess with spiritual abilities

**-kakurega:** means hideout

**-reiki:** the spiritual powers of a priestess/miko (I believe)

**-youki:** a demonic aura (I believe)

* * *

**A/N:**

**FREEDOM! XD Thoughts?**

* * *

**Lilliana Hana:** I'd hope Sango was feeling guilty! Thank you, I'm glad you like it! :)

**anon: **(for your review on chapter one) Thank you! I will be continuing most definitely!

**inukag94: **Cliffies are my specialty. :D

**Arora: **No worries, it shall be continued. :)


	5. Rescuing a Stray

**Rescuing a Stray **

**. x. o . x .**

Kagome didn't have to wait very long for the famous Inutaisho Takahashi to answer her request to come inside. Within moments, the moth or butterfly demon was escorting her inside, careful to keep his wings away from her. She snickered under her breath. Never again would something as simple as a moth scare her, she decided. A spider, however, she'd continue to murder without a second thought. They entered the pretty and large home that belonged to the Takahashis, where she was automatically met by none other than Inutaisho himself, his son, Sesshomaru, a woman she recognized as Izayoi, and...

"Koga," she breathed, her eyes filling with relief for a brief moment before the relief was replaced by shock. A tail waved lazily behind her boyfriend, fangs just barely peeking into view as he grinned, striding forward to greet her. He pulled her into a tight hug, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the reeking scents of blood and overall not washing for days. She returned the embrace with a small sob, leaning heavily against him. She was safe.

Inutaisho cleared his throat and she turned her attention onto the other three adults. It was obvious that they were all related to Inuyasha, she realized. Both men had golden eyes and silver hair, though these two had stripes on their cheeks that didn't fade away when they were sane; Inutaisho's were a ragged purple streak on each cheek, similar to the demon Inuyasha's, and Sesshomaru's were two slices of magenta on either side of his face. "You must be Kagome Higurashi?" Inutaisho asked quietly, watching as Kagome stepped away from her boyfriend to flush in embarrassment at her appearance. His voice was deep, raspy even.

"Yes," Kagome confirmed, nodding her head once, nervously. Now that she was in front of three of Japan's most famous, she could barely think straight! "I...you're demons, too?" Yep. No thinking right for her.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes irritably, and Kagome bit her lip as Izayoi's widened. "So you're a miko," Izayoi murmured, startling her. She whipped her head around to look at her. "Only those with strong spiritual abilities can see through the concealments that hide their true appearances..."

"I couldn't before now," Kagome muttered, "Maybe it's just because I've been hanging around a demon out of his concealed form for so long? Two, actually, now that I think about it...nah. Scratch that. Multiple." She sighed.

"Which brings us back to your original reason for coming here," Inutaisho muttered. He leaned closer, studying Kagome carefully. "But I believe that you may like to take a shower and get a fresh change of clothes before we sit down and talk?" Kagome nodded eagerly, though she looked a bit guilty for wanting such things. "Izayoi? Why don't you take her to get cleaned up?"

"Of course," Izayoi said, looking happier now that the girl who would quite possibly have news of her son was here. She gently grasped Kagome's elbow, whisking her away. Kagome nervously glanced back at the furious Koga, giving him a promising look that she would soon be back before letting the older woman take her away. Izayoi began chatting happily to her, barely letting Kagome get a word in and Koga's lips kicked up in a slight smirk.

Koga whirled on Inutaisho. "You better not drag her back there," he hissed, "Not even to show you the way. Get her a map. I don't want her back there."

"That," Inutaisho growled back, "is not up for you to decide, Koga. You seem to forget that there is nothing we can do about making our women stay where we want them to stay. They're not so keen to listen to us now." Inutaisho sighed. "Sometimes I wish Izayoi had to do what I say, specifically when she's going out to a club with her friends, but there's nothing I can do to stop her. If Miss Higurashi wants to come with us when we go on this rescue mission, then she'll be allowed to come. Besides," he added with a smug look. "She is a miko, Koga. Izayoi can train her up a bit better than Naraku could."

Koga growled his frustration. "Damn it, Toga! Sesshomaru-"

Sesshomaru turned away, growling, "I do not care whether or not the miko is involved in our attack." He narrowed his eyes. Although he could get information on who might possibly be the person the demon had been talking about from this human girl that had shown up... he'd speak to the miko privately if he could. When the wolf was distracted.

Inutaisho gave Koga a look. "Enough Koga. If she wants to come, then she _will_ come. Is this understood?"

Koga's eyes flashed. "I can remove my pack from your command, Toga."

Inutaisho paused at this. The wolves were very helpful to his cause. To remove them from Inutaisho's allies would mean an intense decrease in his ability to destroy the enemy that he had been fighting for hundreds of years... A growl left the dog demon's lips. "How many of them would follow you in your retreat from the battle with Naraku when they learned of the minor reason as to why you were pulling out?" he snarled, towering over Koga. He was two thousand years older than the wolf and was able to force a great deal of power over him, making the wolf cower. "Listen here, _wolf_-"

"Inutaisho, that is enough!" The sound of Izayoi's voice made him freeze. She's reappeared, he realized then, with a cleaned up and refreshed Kagome huddling close to her, watching Inutaisho with slightly nervous eyes. As soon as he'd relaxed, though, she turned to glare at Koga, making the wolf demon flinch under her hard gray gaze.

"Koga," Kagome said quietly, "I'm an adult, it's not up to you to decide if I can and can't go somewhere. And I'm _going_ to be going with Mr. Takahashi when he goes to help the others out." Her eyes locked with his. "They suffered the same torture I did. For all I know, Inuyasha's suffered even worse than he used to recently because he fought Naraku while I got away. And according to Miroku, I'm the only one who's been able to get near Inuyasha while he's in this...whatever weird mode it is." She cast an uncertain look to Izayoi.

"Inuyasha's gone fully demon," Izayoi sighed, looking upset. "You'll have to bring the Tetsusaiga... Inuyasha is half-demon as you know by now," she explained to the other woman, "In times of danger, his human side is overwhelmed by the demon blood that flows through him. He cares not for allies, only for the taste of blood and the tear of flesh beneath his claws. He's not safe. How you managed to get him to listen to you, I don't know, but it means a lot that you were able to."

"I just rubbed his ears," Kagome said honestly before turning her attention on Inutaisho, ignoring the seething Koga. "Mr. Takahashi, do you know that garage in the center of Tokyo? Aki's Garage? The entrance I came out of was in that garage, a hidden passage disguised as a wall. There were two guards that were hiding just inside the illusionary wall."

"Thank you, Miss Higurashi, I'll get my allies together immediately. Izayoi...?" He glanced to his mate. "Get Miss Higurashi some proper clothing for this, would you? Sesshomaru, contact the demon slayers. If we're invading Naraku's hiding hole, we're going to need a lot more than just the men I can gather. Koga, you too. There's a wolf down there, you owe her a rescue." Inutaisho paused. "Can you fight, Miss Higurashi? Against other demons like us?"

Kagome contemplated this for a brief moment before murmuring, "I...I don't know. I came across Hakudoshi on my way out and I somehow did this glow thing that scared him off. That's about all besides a weak barrier."

"Her reiki combined with Izayoi's should be enough to scare most of them off," Sesshomaru said softly.

Inutaisho nodded his quiet agreement before slipping off to do as he'd said. Sesshomaru headed off for his study, and Koga curled a lip, giving Kagome a sharp glare for a moment. Kagome glared right back. "You don't get to give me looks like that, Koga Arakaki. You hid for the entire time we've been dating that you're a wolf demon. I can do whatever the hell I want." She beamed at Izayoi. "What do I get to wear?"

"Miko clothing," Izayoi told her, then frowned. "We appear to have a problem though. I don't have any spares, only my own..."

"That's alright," the younger woman reassured, her mind going to the conversation she'd had over a week ago with Sango and Miroku. "I have some. It's old, but it was in pretty good condition the last time I looked at it. Sango can agree with me there."

"Then we'll stop by Higurashi Shrine," Izayoi said firmly. "And Sango will be here soon with Kirara and the other slayers, I believe..."

"Kirara's in on all of this, too?" Kagome cried, exasperated. "But she's just a cat... Oh, my God. She's a demon, too," Kagome whispered. "It's why she has two tails, isn't it? Oh, my God. Everyone's a freaking demon and I just didn't know it!"

Izayoi chuckled. "Not everyone has youki, my dear. It's just...not as uncommon as you first thought." She glanced up as Inutaisho returned, his son not far behind. "The slayers are on their way," Sesshomaru reported, watching Kagome with wary eyes.

"Then it's time we leave," Inutaisho replied. He smirked. "Before Naraku moves and we can't find him."

* * *

Kagome made a face as she peered down at the clothing she wore. "This is weird," she complained to the still fairly pissed off wolf demon that was sticking close beside her. "Why do I have to wear this, Koga, can't I just wear what I usually wear?"

"It's custom," Koga retorted, growling under his breath. Unhappy that she was there, he'd decided to keep a very, _very_ close eye on her. Kagome gave him a dirty look for it, then sniffed and turned back to resume her chat with the eager Sango, who was still tearful over the fact that she had her best friend back. Koga huffed, then glanced at Inutaisho, who was watching the building across the street with cautious eyes. "Are we going or not?"

"Everyone's here," Sesshomaru reported seconds later, watching his father. Inutaisho sighed, turning to face him. "Ready the men then," he told him, then added, "And women, too." Sango had glared at the dog demon, her hand tightening on the strap that slung her Hiraikotsu across her back.

Kirara purred and shoved her massive head under Kagome's arm, startling the miko. Kagome stroked Kirara's head with an affectionate smile. "This is all so strange," she murmured, ruffling the cat demon's ears. Kirara made a happy sound and wagged her tails.

"It does take some getting used to," Izayoi said as she appeared beside the miko. She was dressed in a set of her own miko clothes, her long black hair tied out of her naturally pale face. She smiled reassuringly at Kagome. "Sango doesn't understand; she was raised knowing of demons. I learned about them in a different way. I ran into one and ended up married to the guy." She threw her head back and laughed when Kagome stared at her in surprise. "I was a little bit older than you."

"Huh," Kagome mused. "So it wasn't because I met Inuyasha that I can suddenly see demons? Or, at least, under their seals?"

Izayoi nodded. "Inuyasha's appearance just bumped up your powers." She frowned. "I believe you need to stick with Inutaisho. Sesshomaru will deal with Naraku, as we've all decided, and Koga, Sango, and I will help him. Inutaisho's main goal is to find the missing and kidnapped and get them out."

"I'm fine with helping out there, especially if I can get Inuyasha to chill out," Kagome said firmly. "I don't really want to fight anyways..."

"In that case..." Izayoi pressed something into her hand. Curious, Kagome peered down into it. "That's a small mixture of herbs that'll hide your reiki," Izayoi told her, "Don't lose it."

"Thank you," Kagome told her gratefully, then fell silent along with everyone else when Inutaisho held his hand up, beckoning for silence.

Inutaisho tilted his head thoughtfully, listening, then waved his hand in a sharp motion. "Move," he ordered. Demons, enough to make Kagome dizzy, streamed past them, and Izayoi hopped onto Kirara behind Sango after kissing her husband on the cheek with a cheeky smile. Eventually, it was just the powerful dog demon and the uncertain miko. "Follow me," Inutaisho said quietly before slinking around a corner of the building.

Kagome did as told, hesitating before asking, "Um, won't they be seen?"

"This is a relatively secluded area," Inutaisho replied, pausing to listen. Then he started forward again. "We should be safe from the view of humans." He suddenly withdrew a sword from a sheathe at his hip and pushed it into her hands. "Do _not_ lose that sword. Inuyasha will need it when we find him. Is that clear? Good." Without waiting for any other answer but a nod, he paused to listen again. Then he gave a wolfish grin despite being a dog. "Here."

Without another word, Inutaisho grabbed Kagome, hooking an arm around her waist despite her gasp of surprise at being pressed against cold armor. She screeched in surprise when he slammed through a brick wall, careful to protect the human miko from the hard surface as they came to a stop in front of a wall. He glanced at her and Kagome, seeing the snarling demon that whirled to face them, nodded. "This is the right one!" she shouted over the sound of battle.

Inutaisho leaped forward, an uneasy sensation rippling through him as the wall flickered for a moment before returning to its original form: an entrance to a large tunnel. Inutaisho gave a sharp bark and smirked slightly when a few demons appeared beside him. They dove into the tunnel, and Inutaisho growled a soft warning, his youki rising as he told Kagome, "Hold on. They'll keep the demons coming occupied while we get through."

"Okay," Kagome agreed. She shoved the Tetsusaiga into a loop of string that hung from her nagabakama. She then hooked her fingers into Inutaisho's armor, tensing when a familiar demon appeared, snarling. Kagura looked furious.

"We knew you'd bring the stupid dog and his forces," Kagura taunted, red eyes gleaming with a dangerous look as she snapped her phone open. She raised it, preparing to lash out with her attack, but was stopped cold when a demon lunged at her with a sword, snarling a "go" to Inutaisho.

Inutaisho grunted appreciatively, leaping over their heads and darting forward. After a moment of running at a speed much faster than the one Kagome had fled with, he stopped, setting the miko down. "There are no other demons down here," he said, sounding suspicious. "In fact, Naraku seems to have disappeared completely..."

"Who cares right now?" Kagome muttered, stopping when they reached a hallway. "So long as the others are here, it doesn't matter...this way." She gently tugged on Inutaisho's sleeve, and the dog demon unsheathed a massive sword that hung from his back before following. She led them through the twisting turns of the hallway, able to relieve it in her mind until she stopped in front of a wall. "This is where our little cave was," she told him nervously. She knocked on the solid wall. "How do we get in though?"

"We make sure its who we want in there first," Inutaisho replied. "Miroku was in there?" He received a nod and Kagome felt a brief moment of uneasiness as something that felt very much like a dangerous power rose into the air. Inutaisho let his youki flare, carefully sensing for the feeling he needed before he attempted to break down a wall that might possibly hold back more enemies.

His youki was met by the smallest hint of reiki. "They're here," he growled. "Stand back, Miss Higurashi."

"Yes, sir." Kagome stepped back, pressing her back against the other wall.

Inutaisho studied the wall for a second, then reared back to slam into it.

* * *

Miroku was tensed, ignoring the blood that leaked from a gash on his head. It had been many, many hours since they'd last been fed or dragged anywhere. And it wasn't normal to not be dragged anymore. It made him nervous. Rin was huddling scaredly beside him, shivering every few seconds, while Ayame slept quietly in a corner, catching rest while she could. _She won't last much longer, _Miroku thought quietly.

As for Inuyasha, Miroku had no idea what had happened to the half-demon. He and Kagome had run and hadn't been seen since. Miroku desperately hoped they'd gotten out, but he was doubtful. Nobody escaped Naraku and lived to tell about it. Actually, nobody had ever really tried to escape Naraku before period.

Suddenly, something brushed against his senses and he went still. His hand stilled from where it had been reassuringly patting Rin's hair and the girl gave a muffled sob, lifting her head to look up at him. He frowned at the bruise that ran along her jaw bone. Naraku had come storming in after Inuyasha and Kagome's disappearance and hadn't been patient when demanding answers. It had only been the need to find the information that he needed that had saved them from any more damage.

What worried him now, however, was the youki he could sense. "Rin," he said suddenly, gently pulling Rin to her feet. "Go over by Ayame. Now." The human sensed his urgent pleading and nodded, hurrying over to Ayame, who'd snapped awake.

"Miroku," Ayame breathed, voice raspy and uncertain, "Is that...?"

"I think so," Miroku said, holding his breath, not daring to hope. The room suddenly shook and they staggered to keep their balance. "Get back!" Miroku cried when it happened again and the wall cracked. He pushed Rin behind him and threw an arm up to cover his face when the wall exploded inwards, pieces of rocks flying everywhere. Rin shrieked in fear and surprise. Miroku waited until the dust settled down to lower his arm, then broke into a broad, relieved grin when he recognized the armored form of Inutaisho and strangely dressed appearance of Kagome. "You came back."

"Of course," Kagome said, opening her arms to catch Rin in a hug when the other woman tackled her.

"You're okay! Thank God!" Rin sobbed, quivering.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Inutaisho demanded with a growl. "We don't have much time, Miroku."

"We don't know," Ayame spoke up weakly, earning a sympathetic look from both of their rescuers at her look. But she looked more determined then Kagome had ever seen her. "We thought he was dead, but...maybe he's not. You'll have to look." She exchanged a nervous look with Miroku. "Go after him, Miroku and I will get Miss Kentaro to safety."

"Good," Inutaisho said with a curt nod. Miroku gently pried Rin away from Kagome, giving the miko a hopeful look. "Sango's fighting," she laughed, though her eyes gleamed nervously. "You're welcome to join her as soon as Rin's safe, Miroku." Miroku grinned.

"Come," Inutaisho ordered, grabbing Kagome by the wrist and dragging her away without another word. He inhaled sharply as he took a few twists and turns down the lengthy hall. Kagome suddenly tugged on his arm to stop him.

She knew were she was now. "This way," she told him, darting forward. She knew exactly where Naraku had put Inuyasha. The room he'd shoved them in together without any chains. Where they'd planned and succeeded. She stopped in front of the door that held no window and turned warily to Inutaisho. "Can you smell him...?" Inutaisho gave a curt nod and Kagome sighed quietly in relief before testing the handle.

A few moments and Inutaisho forcing the lock to break later, Kagome ducked into the room and stopped dead in her tracks when a dark and dangerous growl filled their ears. "Inuyasha," she breathed.

He was there alright. But he looked half-dead, more so than when she'd left. Blood covered every inch of him and bits and pieces of his half-naked form looked like they'd been burned to a crisp. Nasty gashes filled his chest, leaking blood, and one of his ears looked like a chunk had been torn off, leaving it nicked and red. He was chained once again, along with being completely demon. His red eyes glared piercingly at them and his fangs were bared.

Inutaisho gave a low growl of fury. "Naraku will pay for what he has done," he hissed, youki flaring in response to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha snarled.

"Stop," Kagome pleaded, gently pushing Inutaisho back out. "I've got this. We can focus on getting Naraku later, I need to chill the guy out, remember?" She turned to face Inuyasha again, cautiously making her way over to him. He snarled, glaring at her, lunging and trying to maul her despite the chains that held him back. Wary of his fangs, she knelt in front of him, smiling and humming gently. "Inuyasha," she crooned, relieved when his ears twitched to show he was listening despite his snarls. "Hey, remember me? You let me touch your ears a couple days ago..."

He gave a dark growl that promised imminent death should he be released from his chains. Patient despite the rush she knew they were in, Kagome continued to hum a lullaby her father had sung to her before his death. Inuyasha's ears twitched with irritation every now and then until his growling finally stopped. Carefully, Kagome raised her hand, letting her fingers brush across the stripes on his cheeks.

Inuyasha snarled suddenly, whipping his head around to bite her, and she snatched her hand back with a gasp. "It's no use," Inutaisho murmured, "He's too far gone. Leave the room, Miss Higurashi, I must-"

"Hold on," Kagome pleaded, jerking the Tetsusaiga out of her nagabakama and gently laying it near the demon's knees. "Give me a few more minutes, let me try. I don't want him to die when he got me out of here!" She struggled for a moment to think of something, of _anything_, and then gasped. She scrambled around for something sharp, then gave up and moved to stand beside Inutaisho. She waved at his hand. "May I?" He gave a curt nod, and she took his hand, using his claw to make a deep gash down her arm.

"Miss Higurashi!" Inutaisho protested, ripping his hand away, shaking her blood from it.

"My name's Kagome," she replied, then glanced at Inuyasha. The demon had gone stock still, his nose working hard as her blood's scent filled the air. A whine whistled out of his nose. Cautious, she moved closer again, smiling in relief when she was able to touch him without earning furious sounds. She cupped a striped cheek gently. "Inuyasha, hey, look at me." Red eyes locked with fierce gray. "You can stay like this for now, but you _have to listen to me_. Do what I tell you. Is that understood?" Unnoticed by her, her reiki flared.

Red flickered gold as he gave a curt nod. His demon side would do as it was told...for the most part.

"Good," Kagome sighed in relief. Shaking some blood away from her fingers, she gently pushed him back so he wasn't straining against the chains and began the hard work of prying his miko enchanted chains from his wrists. Inutaisho watched impatiently. They were running out of time.

The second Inuyasha was free, he smirked and leaped to his feet, glaring furiously at the demon that had fathered him. He moved onto the balls of his feet, preparing to attack, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. "Inuyasha," Kagome warned, grabbing Tetsusaiga and shoving it into his protesting hands. "Lead the way out."

"Make sure he doesn't go anywhere," Inutaisho replied, then darted forward, slowing his pace so that Kagome would have no problems keeping up. Inuyasha, much to Kagome's surprise, showed no longing to leave them, instead easily loping along behind her, sticking closer than she was used to being with anyone other than Koga, Sango, or her family. She grimaced. Koga was going to be difficult to deal with for the next few days.

After minutes of running, Kagome skidded to a stop behind Inutaisho, panting for breath. The dog demon had stopped, making sure it was safe for them to exit, and Inuyasha slowed to a halt, scaring Kagome half to death when he panted as well, breath whisking across her shoulder. Shuddering at the heat of his breath, she watched Inutaisho intently. The second he nodded, darting forward, she did, and Inuyasha followed.

Naturally, as they wove among the fighting of people dressed in clothing from the Feudal Era, Kagome lost sight of Inutaisho. She quickly found herself face to face with a pale haired girl, a mirror held gingerly in her hands, black eyes meeting Kagome's with a blank look. "Your soul," she whispered simply, raising the mirror. Kagome froze, uncertain of what to do.

She was saved when Inuyasha suddenly materialized with a snarl, slamming a clawed hand through the mirror. It shattered, the glass slicing his hand harshly and sending blood spattering. The girl's eyes snapped wide and she suddenly vanished. Literally _vanished_. Feeling dizzy, Kagome pressed a hand to her head. Inuyasha hopped over to her side, a small growl escaping him as he watched for more attackers, and Kagome found herself touching his arm for comfort. "Thanks," she murmured, staggering before gasping in shock when he scooped her up as if she weighed nothing. But she didn't complain when he successfully jumped over a bunch of fighting demons, getting her to the exit and bounding out.

She swatted his face away when he leaned it down to sniff at her, squirming out of his grasp as soon as they were outside. He slowed to let her down, growling softly in frustration when she took off upon seeing a frightened Rin, Ayame, and Miroku, all standing beside Inutaisho, Izayoi, and Sango, who had abandoned Kirara to throw her arms around Miroku's neck, practically in tears as he smoothed a lock of her hair back. "Is everyone who was imprisoned there out?" Inutaisho demanded. At Kagome's nod, he tilted his head back and howled. Instinctively, he was copied by Inuyasha. Kirara roared, too, and Kagome giggled.

Demons from the good side streamed out of the building, leaving it full of bodies and frustrated workers of Naraku as they retreated. While most gathered nearby, they all avoided Inuyasha, who bared his teeth when anyone came near him or, to Kagome's surprise, Kagome.

That situation in particular went particularly bad when Koga showed up. Wanting to go over and make sure he was alright, she found herself unable to when Inuyasha slid in front of her, glowering dangerously at Koga, who snarled back at him. Inutaisho silenced them both with a simple growl. "Koga, fight with him over this later, when we're all safe."

Koga gave Inuyasha an icy glare before turning his blue eyes worriedly on Kagome. "I'm alright," she reassured from where she stood behind Inuyasha. "Inuyasha's not too bad at fighting."

"Shouldn't have been him there protecting you," Koga muttered and turned away.

Kagome glanced longingly after him, then gave Inuyasha a stern look when he huffed. "Oh, shut up, you. You're causing me problems, you know that?" He arched an eyebrow, red eyes glinting with laughter and Kagome fought back a smile. "Shut up," she repeated unable to help a giggle that escaped.

Izayoi, who'd been watching the two, upset that she couldn't get any closer to her missed son, elbowed her husband and mate in the ribs, making him grunt. "Look at that," she murmured, "He's not going after her or anyone around him. And he's still full demon... that's a good thing, right? Perhaps-"

Inutaisho cut her off when he looked at the furious Koga. "Izayoi, let's not cause any suspicion where there need not be. She is merely keeping in line. As long as I would like to have grandpups from either of my sons, I believe we have a lot longer to wait then Miss Higurashi. He glanced around. As instructed before the battle, his troops had vanished, heading home after the fight. There was no need to linger. He turned to Rin. "Miss Kentaro," he said as Sesshomaru finally showed up nearby, "Would it be alright with you if my son escorted you home and remained there for a few days, to make sure you do not come to any harm again?"

Rin bit her lip. "Um, not the mental one, right?" He nodded with a slight smile and then waved Sesshomaru over.

"This is my eldest, Sesshomaru," he introduced, "Sesshomaru, this is Rin Kentaro, the vetrenarian that Naraku kidnapped in belief that she would be a miko-"

"I sorta am," Rin interrupted nervously. "Not like Kagome, but I sorta am. I can make a barrier, but that's about it."

Sesshomaru glared at her for interrupting, then let his golden eyes skim across her flushed face and down her body. She was slim, though not underfed as he would have thought for being under Naraku's control for close to a month. She was rather short, too. All in all, with those big brown eyes and scraggly black hair, she looked the image of pure innocence...and needing of protection. He sighed. "I see where this is going. I will accompany her to her home and remain there for a week to make sure Naraku doesn't try anything."

"Good," Inutaisho turned away without another word, leaving the two alone.

Sesshomaru watched her out of the corner of his eye, his expression stony and emotionless though his thoughts ran wild. He'd already made sure his secretary was safe, waving her apologies off and telling her he would pay her thrice the original paycheck when she offered to begin work again soon. And he knew for certain the demon hadn't been talking about her.

_"You'll never win. She's there," he taunted, "the bitch you don't want."_

The demon narrowed his eyes. There was no way that the woman he had been talking about was this human before him. It couldn't be. Then again, if it was someone he didn't want...then she was it. He wanted nothing to do with her, yet was willing to protect her for his father.

Rin bit her lip nervously. "Um, thank you, Mr. Takahashi," she said nervously to Sesshomaru. He hid a grimace. She recognized their disguise and last name. How wonderful. "For helping get me out of there as well as making sure Naraku doesn't show back up again." She shuddered. "I don't want to go back down there."

"And you won't," Sesshomaru said coolly, voice icy. He waved at her silently, indicating for her to lead him towards her home, wherever it may be. She started forward, falling into an unhappy silence.

"Um, just a warning," Rin said after a few moments of walking, "I have a sister who's not very fond of strangers. Please don't be too mad if she hits you or something. She's probably going to blame you. I'll tell her some of what happened. And my dog isn't very fond of strangers either."

Sesshomaru curled a lip in disgust. He hated common animals. Nevertheless, he would deal with it. Something as simple as a sharp growl would send it cowering behind the human woman. He gave a curt nod to show he'd heard her, ignoring her nervousness. She was far too shy, he mused, eyes glinting with a hint of amusement when she flushed in her irritation. At least he wouldn't have to deal with constant chatter.

He was proved wrong seconds later, when Rin began to talk nervously and constantly.

* * *

"Inuyasha, no," Kagome sighed tiredly as the demon purred and attempted to run his fingers through her hair, ridding it of any knots that had formed. He pouted like a child, then glared accusingly at the nearby Sango, as if she was to blame for Kagome's irritation. Kagome sighed. "Leave Sango alone."

Koga growled from his place a short distance away. "Can we get him back to normal already? I'd like to make sure my girlfriend is okay."

"That's up to Inuyasha," Inutaisho murmured. "His human half has to fight its way to balancing the demon half out. It may never happen for all we know."

"It better," Koga said darkly.

"I've tried to give him his sword," Kagome said apologetically. She was still a bit confused by all of this Feudal Era based nonsense and the demons, but she'd quickly grown used to seeing demon features everywhere, surprisingly enough. "He just drops it back in my lap like he's playing fetch."

"Try throwing a ball," Izayoi mused, "Inutaisho says he used to fetch one as a child."

Kagome giggled. Miroku hummed thoughtfully for a brief moment before saying, "You could try and purify him a little. It might force his youki down just enough for his human side to take control again."

"Bad idea," Sango said quietly, snuggled into Miroku, her hand loosely fisted in the front of his T-shirt. "It'll only make him worse, Miroku. We'll have to wait out just like we did every other time." She gave Koga a pointed look. "And if Kagome can keep him this calm, Koga, we can't separate them. Sorry, Kagome," she added at Kagome's groan of despair, "But it's true. You're stuck unless you want him going on a killing spree."

Koga snarled unhappily and Inuyasha gve a warning growl before relaxing again. Glaring angrily at the half-demon gone full demon, he demanded, "When will the mutt be done with this? Kagome still has a family to go home."

Distress appeared on Kagome's face immediately and she sat up quickly, fully aware of the red eyes that followed her every move when she stood. "Oh my-" She shoved her hand through her hair. "Are they okay?! Please tell me they're okay!"

"They're fine," Sango reassured, "We made sure. They knew we were looking for you, and we told them not to call the cops. I'll call Kaori and Sota and Akio, let them know you're safe but can't come home just yet and they can't come visit."

"Thank you," the miko replied gratefully, then swatted Inuyasha's hand away when it tried to slither out to grasp her arm and pull her back down to where she'd been comfortably situated. "Stop that," she muttered, crossing her arms so he couldn't grab her wrists. "God, you're like a freaking child."

Izayoi laughed softly. "This is an interesting side that we've never really seen before," she admitted, "So you're on your own with dealing with him."

Inutaisho glanced to where Tetsusaiga was laying. "Try the sword again. We shouldn't keep you from your family. This wasn't your fight to begin with, you shouldn't have to watch inuyasha."

"It's okay," Kagome insisted, "You guys helped me out so I may as well help out where I'm able." Koga huffed at her words, and she bit her lip before reaching out to gently grab Tetsusaiga, wary of the sword. Koga had made the mistake of trying to shove into Inuyasha's hands myself and received the shocking of a lifetime because of it. When it didn't zap her hands, she reached down and gently took Inuyasha's clawed hand. The demon watched her warily as she wrapped his fingers around the hilt before releasing him to wipe her hands clean of dried blood and dirt. He had to calm down before they could convince him to shower and the likes.

A smirk suddenly snapped across his face and his cheek's stripes crinkled up with amusement before the smile suddenly vanished. A low growl rose from his chest, his eyes seeming just a hint of a shade lighter, and Kagome nervously took a step away as his hand clenched tightly around the sword's hilt. Snaps of lightning-like power exploded along his hand, traveling up his arm.

Relief spread across Izayoi's face as Inuyasha cursed, doubling over with a pained snarl but keeping his hand on the old looking katana. Suddenly, however, Kagome had to scramble back to avoid being chopped in half when the sword exploded into a much larger form, destroying the floor as he let it slam into it, not trying to keep in the air. Izayoi pouted, then moved closer, gently touching his arm. "Inuyasha, dear, you alright now?"

He was panting for breath, now golden eyes staring blankly at the floor as he tried to catch his breath. "Yeah," he muttered, his ears pricking forward. He didn't move for a few moments, but then let the sword return to its original form. He straightened, refusing to release it, wary as his gaze flickered from Inutaisho to Izayoi before scanning the other four in the room, landing momentarily on Kagome. He studied her, then turned away, curling his lip.

Kagome felt a slight pang of disappointment as Koga gently wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her out of the room.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**-miko:** in this fanfiction (and most others), the term miko refers to a Japanese priestess with spiritual abilities.

**-reiki:** the spiritual powers of a priestess, miko, or other spiritual being (I believe)

**-youki:** a demonic aura (I believe)

**-nagabakama:** the red "pants" that a priestess wears

**-katana:** a Japanese weapon (in this case, the old version of the Tetsusaiga)

* * *

**A/N:**

**AND RESCUED. Now onto some...interesting aspects of the story. There will be some Sessh/Rin, Mir/San, etc. but it's mostly centered around the lovely Inuyasha and Kagome, so.**

* * *

**Lilliana Hana:** That's good! Love when people love it! Thank you for the compliment! :3

**mysterychild:** Thank you, I shall! My fingers like to type themselves, so I'm just as curious as you are about what will happen later, I won't lie.

**Izzie Grant:** I'm sure we're all skeptical when beginning to read anything. There are so many reasons something can be bad. I'm glad you like it, though!

**veena:** Here you are!

**fanficnewbiee:** I'm glad you like it! ^_^


End file.
